


Unconditionally - Book 1: Encounter

by worldinviolet



Series: Unconditionally [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinviolet/pseuds/worldinviolet
Summary: Eleanor Sherry never expected surviving the outbreak, never expected to survive the shady people she met later, or live months secluded, alone, thinking she finally was alone in the world; not until she met Rick Grimes and her life changed.Will she be able to believe in humanity again.





	1. The damsel in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of the walking dead series, where I'm getting a new character as to we can relate to, somethings are going to change in relation to the TV series, also the time line, that had always been a real issue for me. The love interest of our character might not be just settled, I plan to make this a series that follow up the different seasons of the TV show, eventually you'll know who the love interest turns out to be. 
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters or the plot of the walking dead TV show or comic books, given this is a work of fiction, don't take it seriously, it is only for enjoyment.

 

 

 

A large city with deserted streets is not something that you see often. And a big city like Atlanta is always awake, even at the break of dawn.

 

However, it would not the case this time or ever again.

 

The day apocalypse began... Eleanor Sherry, of 22 years old, knew that everything about her life would be lost in oblivion. Hell broke loose; undead creatures walked the earth, eating humans and turning them. Ellie sighed at her predicament. She had watched movies about aliens attacking the earth and such... but this whole thing about zombies was just ridiculous.

"Damn it Ellie, walkers….. Walkers" she corrected herself; the people didn’t dare to call them zombies, or undead for that matter. This wasn’t a horror movie, hell did break loose, and it did fast. Maybe her own town wasn't lucky enough and the walkers appeared there before other cities... but it didn't really matter; 5 months... or a whole life, it was the same everywhere she went.

 

Plan A was simple for her, to find a camp, a place she could call home... a new starting point. At first, she was hopeful and options appeared from time to time... but violence, injustice and mistrust were always surrounding her, and she ended up stepping away... searching for another location. Atlanta was the last try... the final destination. Coming from a small village and traveling by foot... It took her forever to reach the bigger states; and even when she did they were all far gone... sometimes quicker than those that had fewer people to care for. It had been some days since she arrived in Atlanta and fate proved her wrong again... there was nothing. Now she was just trying to live the day... going through her supplies, sleeping when she could... only having the dark and silence as company. She felt that she was spent; that she struggled enough... that it was the end and after this there was nothing.

 

  
' _Mom... dad, maybe tomorrow I'll just catch up with you guys... I've missed you_ ' her hurt expression turned to look into the distance. ' _At least you can be certain your daughter didn't die from not being able to survive on her own... but just got tired of it_ ' she said with a remorseful smirk.

Their absence was what hurt her the most; she would have never made it this far without them. Indeed, it was her father that taught her everything she knew; given he was a boy-scout, a police officer, and a survival geek. A small sigh escaped her lips... she could hear his protests in the back of her mind. It could be 10 am; through the nailed window, her dark brown eyes searched the reflective flare of the skyscraper windows... her brown curly hair, tied in a loose bun, served as a head cushion as she lolled her head from side to side. Slowly, she changed the light of the outside for the darkness that surrounded her.

 

It was a little torn-up apartment that she had called home for the past couple days. Setting her unfinished canned soup to the side, she rummaged through her backpack. Between the bottled water, protein bars and medicines... stood a pair of handguns and a pair of large hunting blades. Taking out the later, she turned them around... admiring carved handles that made a set. Choosing the larger one, she got it out of its holster... they were the last thing his father gave her. With the poisonous idea of suicide still in her mind, she reflected... it could be only fair to use them to put an end to her own life. She frowned, fear grew inside of her; and her more natural instinct fought to surface... trying to stop her to take the final step; struggling to find the smallest proof it was not the end.

 

Suddenly, a loud noise broke the silence in the room, and even made her jump. The small VHF radio she carried went on; a voice came by... it was a male voice.

 

**_Broadcasting on emergency channel, will be approaching Atlanta on highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond._ **

 

Eleanor looked at the little black thing overwhelmed... it had to be a lie. So many weeks of hearing static and suddenly a voice comes to speak to her. Her body leaped to the front, grasping the radio and turning on the mic. Her hand trembled as she opened her mouth but hesitated for a moment, as if her voice left her body. She closed her mouth again and swallowed... trying to calm herself down, if it were her mind, nobody should respond... right?

  
“I hear you loud and clear, whoever you are. Over” she said as she waited.

**_Hey! Hello Miss…. I’m officer Rick Grimes, have you any contact with a refugee center. Over_ **

 

  
It was a police officer.... the real thing. She huffed in disbelieve, but before she could ask for help she reviewed the question he asked. Once her brain connected the dots, the sudden emotion diminished. He was looking for a refuge... just like her.

“Hey, I'm Eleanor Sherry. I'm sorry to inform you officer Grimes, but here in Atlanta, the refugee center is no more. The military barricade got taken down even before I arrive. This place is full of walkers and dead people, if you value your life, Go back... Over" Ellie sighed... there was no use at calling an innocent person to their grave. Thinking this was a sign to keep going was also a mistake... the best she could do for this person was to keep him away.

She was about to shut down the little machine for good when the signal came again.

 

**_Miss Sherry, are you alone? Over_ **

 

Ellie froze… and her surprise turned into annoyment. There could be no possibility this man wanted to search for her in whatever form of transportation he used... she assumed, a police car. It was just ridiculous. She just told him the place was filled with walkers... had she not been clear enough? Not even considering how risky the whole idea was... with all the cars blocking the roads he wouldn't even get close, it was delusional.

  
“Yes, I am alone and there is no shelter here for you Mister Grimes, if you value your life... Turn back. Over and out”

 _ **No… wait, wait! Are you trapped? I can help you! Where are you located? Over** __ said the voice with a combination of uneasiness and determination.

 

 

Something inside her snapped.

“I'm not-!... Listen" she stopped taking a large and loud intake of breath "I... I  really appreciate what you are trying to do. But I mean it... it’s too dangerous to try to come here, only for me. An I'm not trapped, I just... prefer to be alone. Over” after her rushed answer there was a 3-minute silence. She even thought that he got it and left her alone. But again, before she could turn the radio off, the signal came in.   

**_I’ll pick you up…. Where will you be? Over_**

Fed up, she raised the little machine and motioned to throw it across the room. But then... she stopped. Her eyes grew wide in silent realization, and her angered expression transformed. She put her arm down and looked at the little machine... and the silence surrounding her was broken by her own laugh. She frowned again and she cleaned her watery eyes in a haste. Sniffing, she let her muscles relax. For an instant, her mind had transported her to a moment in time she hasn't relived before. With a crooked smile, she turned on the mic again.

“Fine... you win, Officer Grimes... I’ll come with you. But first, I have to know how far are you from the city. The streets  are barricaded  so we have to make this right”

  ** _I’m around an hour away, do you have a secure place to wait for me._ **

“You could say I have, but... wouldn't it be better if I waited for you outside?... I was thinking of searching at least for some medicines….” She began “also ammo, since I’m running low”

_**I have ammo with me and a bunch of other firearms. So there is no need for you to search such** _

 

Ellie couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow. She already decided to embark on this weird quest alright... still, she felt that her ‘knight in shining armor’ and her were not on the same wavelength.  Just  as if he came from another dimension and did not know what kind of bullshit he was getting into…. There was never enough ammo.  

 

“I’ll wait for you for the next hour, I am on the 5th floor of a skyscraper, so you might want to contact me by radio before arriving. The telecommunications center VMN, 45th avenue. It's actually easy to find, there are some military tanks and jeeps around. Over” 

_**Okay, I’ll contact you, don’t worry I promise I’ll come for you.** _

 

A warm sensation surrounded her heart and she smiled. Pressing the button one last time, she bit her bottom lip and snorted.

“Don’t die on me Grimes, and be careful, over and out”

 

She put the radio down and hugged her knees. Gazing at the small machine, her eyes shone with an unusual spark of appreciation. A burst of energy ran through her arms and legs and reached her fingertips... like when someone was about to jump into a large dark void but turned back at the last minute. She also felt like an idiot, and an unpleasant sensation of shame made her want to turn that page of her story... and never mention it again.

Taking the little can of soup on her hands, she returned to her previous spot by the window. Once comfortable, she proceeded to finish it.

  

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick Grimes looked at the receiver of his radio... not completely understanding the exchange he just had.

 

At first, he hoped he could contact a large group of people. With a little luck, his wife and son would be there too. But then, he got in contact with this woman... and he could not turn his back on someone that was alive, alone and probably in danger. It was just not himself... and he knew how that felt. He could still that dread and fear of isolation when he woke in the hospital alone. He was still trying to get over it, and the voice over the speaker made him guess she was talking to a young woman...  maybe in her late 20’s. Her denial for help might mean that she needed it more than ever; he was like that sometimes. He hoped also hope that... with a helping hand, he would be able to get more information about a safe place to be. He could not give up hope on finding his wife and son.

Rick glanced again at his radio, as he didn’t know why, but he had this urge to talk to the woman…. Eleanor… again. He found it odd; it was not like him to seek for conversation. If there was something his wife always was angry for, was the fact that he was shy about his emotions... and not always prone to speaking his mind.  Maybe  it was this whole situation that urged him to it, never before he felt so alone.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Ellie stretched around as she reviewed her stuff again. The hour had already passed and she was starting to worry. She had checked her small backpack three times... and as far as she was concerned, she had everything necessary. But the military tanks on the street were just too much of a temptation. The soft voice of this stranger gave her the motivation to do something; she wanted to search, to be of use. Her gaze lingered on the military corpse on one of the tanks and she thought... there could even be some grenades down there. She had to try.

She looked back at the radio that still stood beside her. She got it on as she dialed the emergency line again.

“Hey, officer Grimes…. How is that highway going… got any disturbances?” she tried to sound casual.

 

 

She pouted, confused. Nothing came from the other side, only that unnerving static. She found it rather odd; thinking his frequency wasn’t picking up. She grew nervous again...  maybe something happened. Did he encounter problems? Will she wait longer? The feeling that her mind just put that man's voice on her head crept up through her... making the hair on her neck stand up. She got up annoyed.

 

"I've had it!... I need to keep myself occupied, or I'll go fucking insane"

She gazed beyond the barricaded window and down to the street one more time. "Either way... it's not like I'm going that far away"...

 

 

"There is something in your eyes... handsome, that tells me you like me don't you?" whispered Ellie, pulling out her blade of the crane of a soldier's corpse. She admitted it, she gave into temptation. She smirked to her lifeless companion while guarding a small first-aid kit on her bag. Had she known the tank had such goods inside she would have come here sooner. She quirked a sarcastic smirk.... The real thing she was like was only thanks to the expectation of meeting a friendly survivor.

 

Rustles alert her, and the strange clacking sound against concrete on the road tempts her enough to peek outside . She frowns as she gazes into the distance.... entering the city, there was a brown horse and over it... a sheriff of some suburban city, with a bag of shotguns.

 

"You can't be serious" whispered Ellie in a mix of amusement and annoyment. She was about to come out completely... but lowered her head again, considering her options. It could be too risky to call him out loud.... she didn't scout her surroundings either. She hoped the clueless bastard could see her before he got them both killed.

 

She came out of the vehicle at a slow pace. Her upper body was visible, but she risked waving her hands to call his attention. She contained a gasp when the horse turned around... and she could see the moment the face of the stranger illuminated, and the horse began to trot.

 

"No! No! .... just  ........Sh! Stop!" whispered Ellie waving her hands and signing for him to stop. The man stopped dead in his tracks... and Eleanor took the chance to beckoning him with slow movements. Catching up on her body language... the police officer slowed his pace and the clacking sound was less evident. She sighed relieved and when he was close enough, she gave him a welcoming smile.

 

"Officer Grimes.... I was wondering why were you taking so long...  but this pretty much explains it" she said while crossing her arms and resting her body weight on the entrance of the tank.

 

"Ms.. Eleanor Sherry" he said still unsure and Ellie smiled. 

"Yup... That's me. Though I'm used to  be called  Ellie" 

"Why did you go out? I thought you were waiting in a safe place" he asked with a commanding tone...  However, it only made Ellie's smile widen.

"I got bored," she said while raising her shoulders "You were taking too long... and when I tried to contact you and no answer came by; I assumed something happened. And I was right! You lost your police car”

"It ran out of gasoline" He answered back, then he frowned and shook his head "How did you know I was in a police car?"

"Any other form of transportation with a radio is not that easy to find" she commented with a smug smirk. Yet, the police officer seemed to still be sulking about it and Eleanor dismissed it with a wave of her hand "It's not a big deal... and this turned out to be more convenient. I've got some goodies and you managed to find me without a radio" She impulsed herself to sit on the entrance of the tank "I think we should hit the road now... If not, your friend will become walker-snack.... he's too loud" she remarked in a serious tone.

 

The defeated sigh that came in her direction told her her logic won the exchange and she smiled. Rick Grimes was about to say something a bathing sound made him stop. Then.... out of the corner of a building, a helicopter flew by. Eleanor gaped at it.... what the hell was going on today; all that  was left  to see was a shooting star. Then she paled and turned to the man on the horse.

 "We need to hide.... now!" she urged and got inside her tank. She looked up expecting the stranger to get inside and close the lid, but instead... she heard the clack of the hoofs of the horse. She got her head out to see what was taking him so long

 

Something snapped in her again 

"Are you out of your mind!" she raised her voice exasperated, Officer Grimes trotting after the helicopter. "Grimes!..... Rick!" Ellie watched him turn around and disappear. She waited anxiously for his reappearance and even considered getting out of the tank herself... until the horse came back at full speed. A horde of walkers on the officer's toes "You have to be fucking kidding me!" she cursed and cursed again, getting her body out completely of the tank... ready to jump on the horse as soon as rick approached. But their luck ran out.

 

Walkers appeared in all directions, and started surrounding them. Surrounded, Rick fell form his horse and he fought to not get bit. Ellie pulled one of her handguns and began firing the walkers that got too close to Rick... she called out to him. He turned and tried to reach for the bag off guns... but it was too late, the walkers were all over it. He started climbing the tank... and Eleanor pulled out her blade and took down the walkers that wanted to do the same. Once the Officer was inside the large vehicle, Ellie jumped inside, closing the lid after her.

 

In between the dark, Ellie could hear the pants of the officer... she pulled out a small flashlight and set it on the floor, illuminating the space around them.

 

Rick looked at the woman in front of him, brown hair, dark brown eyes, a dark void he felt he was pulled into..... a strong stare for someone so young. He gazed away, realizing that a  barely  adult girl  just  saved his life.

"Well... the good news.... they can't come in.... the bad news is, we can't get out" she said kneeling looking at Rick that had a scared face as she turned over the corpse of the soldier she was talking to earlier "You just can't let go of me ... can you handsome" she said nudging it, his blood covered head balancing from side to side.

Rick looked at the scene completely terrified; he even wondered if this girl had lost her mind. She turned again to look at him as he got tensed up... was this the same woman he wanted to talk with an hour ago?

 

 Ellie sighed, realizing her poor attempt to lighten up his mood was not working... if anything, she was doing the opposite. So she stopped.

"I really should hit you for getting us trapped in this tank.... but I guess i haven't talked with another living human in quite a while" she commented while loading her gun. Giving him another glance, she reached for the corpse again, getting out a handgun. Once loaded, she passed it over to rick. He reluctantly took it... once he did she sat in her previous spot; her unsettling smile was replaced by a concerned gaze... and Rick eased up.  Maybe  she was the woman he wanted to talk with one hour ago. He had the urge to talk to her again, but before he could say anything, the radio of the tank went on, and a voice came in....

 

**_Hey you... dumb-asses..... the couple in the tank... cozy in there?_**

 

Ellie snorted and Rick looked at it annoyed.... the sound of walkers devouring meat coming from outside. They sure were cozier than outside.


	2. Officer Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, our heroine, Eleanor Sherry was on the verge of committing suicide, until an unexpected call came by. Rick Grimes, a police officer, offered tog get her out of Atlanta, but this cowboy was out of his environment and got them both trapped inside a tank. 
> 
> What would they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the characters and original plot of the walking dead belong to their respective creators, as to say.... not me. This is a fan fiction, only made to entertain whoever wants to read it. I don't intent to make any profit of it. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy.

 

"*sigh* just how many people are really in this city.... and here I thought i was alone" Ellie crawled next to Rick, he moved aside and she took the radio.

 

_Hello, are you still alive_

"yes... we are alive" said Ellie in a defeated tone, but smiled nonetheless "nice to hear your voice.... stranger.... where are you watching us from"

_top of a building actually.... oh you should have seen it, you are surrounded._

"now there's an understatement" whispered Ellie, and looked to her side, Rick was there offering his hand with a serious, authority face, Ellie half rolled her eyes as she gave the radio speaker to Rick.

 

"who ever you are... we are a little concerned here, and we would like some advice" 

_okay here's my suggestion.... make a run for it._

 "that's it? make a run for it" said a panicked Rick

 

"he's actually got a point" commented Ellie as she took the speaker our of Rick's hand. He gazed at her, Ellie gave him a questioning look but Rick only nodded turning to the side defeated, Ellie cracked up a smirk and turned on the speaker. "we are in... but you are our eyes out there friend.... are the walkers still feasting over that poor horse?"

_Yeah..... the ones that were over the tank went to he... meat frenzy down. the street of the opposite side of the tank is free.....you got ammo on you_

" we do.... say, there was a bag full of gunshots that were left outside, can we still get to them" asked Ellie, Rick glanced at her for a moment, he was about to take the radio back to ask that exactly, and thought that maybe, he could come up to trust this kid. 

_Forget the bag, it's not an option, what else have you got._

 "uhhh... a Beretta with one clip, and 20 rounds" said Ellie as she got out something of her bag, a small round grenade with one clip. Again Rick extended his hand, giving a stern look tot he young woman, who pouted but gave the mini bomb to the coop, who barely gave small smirk as he put it aside. "hey friend.... thank you for this" Ellie finished as she put the speaker aside and crawled to the exit. Rick got out the gun she handed him and got a hold on a shovel that lied around.Ellie looked at him, she was up next to the seat and about to lift the metal cover, looking at the shovel, she smiled. "okay, smart" she said extending her hand expecting Rick to give her the shovel, but he was reluctant.

“I think I should go first” he ventured, he was indeed a police man and he was no useless rookie, his ego was hurt for having and actual 20 year old girl save his ass, but instead of getting angry or offended, Ellie smirked, then her smirk formed a pleased yet mischievous smile , showing her teeth. Rick looked at her confused.

“I think it would be best if go in front until you are used to this new world cowboy, I have a feeling you are new to this terror movie, almost as if you came out in a coma or something” she commented and Rick almost gaped his mouth open, flustered in embarrassment and wondered, if she was some kind of mind reader. “and plus, if I want someone watching my back, I prefer I’d be you; Officer grimes” she said with a reassuring smile.

Rick could not make his thoughts as he was again confused. He gave in and Ellie took the shovel, he got behind her. she gave a last look and nodded before she opened the top of the tank, and used the shovel to push a walker that was at her level, watching there were no more around, she jumped up to the side, leaving the shovel beside and getting out her handgun. She looked around searching for the bag of gunshots and indeed, it was lost under a see of walkers. She looked to the other side, where they were supposed to go, and counted a total of 6 dispersed walkers, easy enough in her eyes. She ran tot he side and jumped, rolling on her back and heading for the alley, taking down the walkers on her way. By the moment she jumped, Rick climbed out of the tank and also hurried to jump, how ever, he did not made the flip and landed full force on his feet, he restrained a scream of pain and hurried to catch up to her, limping for a moment.

Finally Rick came to her side, also clearing the path ahead. He couldn't help but to gaze in amazement at the woman, that got all the walkers with a clean shot on the head..... she was a pretty good shot. 

Ellie ran next to a fence as a guy jumped in front of her and got his hands up screaming he was not a walker, assuming he was the one that contacted them by radio, she let herself be pulled by him to a smaller alley that took her to a yellow emergency stairs of a tall building.  Ellie began climbing behind him, but turned around to check on Rick, that stayed behind shooting some of the walkers, but it wasn't worth it, they were coming closer. "Rick!" she she urged him, Rick turned and began climbing behind her. soon they reached a small balcony and looked down, the three of them catching their breath. 

"nice moves there Bonnie.... you and Clide came to rule the town" he commented

"i was solo before he arrived" retorted Ellie

"yeah what ever, you are still dumbasses" said Glenn

"I'm Ellie Sherry... smart guy... thank you... really, you saved us back there" she said extending her hand as he took it

"Glenn Rhee" he said and shook it

"Rick Grimes" he said as Glenn took his hand as well. presentations ended when they noticed that the walkers started to mount the stairs by sheer accumulation and they continued climbing until finally reaching the roof and walked to another adjacent roof. While walking Rick asked Glenn about the city, Ellie listened, and indeed it seemed he wasn't longer that she was, he and his group arrived expecting  to find a shelter but now where only trying to scavenge supplies. 

"back in the tank why did you stick up for us" asked rick as Glenn got his bag of his shoulders. 

"call it foolish, naive, hope... " he said going inside the stairs "maybe someday someone would do the same for me.... i guess i'm more of a dumbass than you" 

 "I like him..." commented Ellie as Rick raise an eyebrow at her before urging her to go first, then going down and closing the top. 

Then ran inside the some offices until they got to a down fire stairs to the side. as they went  down Glen talked over his radio, telling people that he had two guests over and to come for them, sudden relief stroke Rick as he hoped this group was big enough, however, Ellie gave an uncertain gaze.... she wasn't sure if she was prepared to pass from being alone to belonging in a full group of people. They reached the ground, four walkers were preventing them to go for the emergency exit that could be their entrance to the new building. Ellie was about to attack when two people, highly protected by riot gear came and beat the walkers head with metal sticks, Glenn took the chance to advance and so did Rick and Ellie. She was about to give a sigh of relief, until she felt being pulled against something hard, she looked up; wide eyed. The cold metal of a handgun pointed at her forehead. 

Rick hold his breath, and lifted his hands with a wary attitude. he looked around, four people looked as scared as he was, a black young man, a black woman, a  man that seemed to have some of Ellie's factions but darker skin, and Glenn, who looked asian. The one with the gun was a blond haired woman. That looked in disdain at a glaring Eleanor. But what really unsettled Rick was the lack of fear on Eleanor's face. 

"Miss.... please put the gun down" said Rick in a wary tone 

"Andrea....." Began the latino guy. But she ignored them...

"You know I should kill you, we are all dead because of you" she said more desperate that angry, Rick tried again to stop her, calling her by her name... Andrea, but that only got the woman more on edge and shoved the weapon onto Ellie's forehead, Her head moved sightly, but her fierce stare was still on it's target. A collective gasp was heard around the storage room when Ellie grabbed the cannon of the gun with her hand and pushed it to the opposite side of her head, she then pulled it to her. The woman startled, could't get a hold on the gun, that was now in Ellie's hands, she backed away scared, as Ellie straightened up, and pointed the gun back at them. Rick wide eyed scared, as much as Glenn did, they both knew she could use it. Instead Ellie turned the gun, showing the side, and then flipped a small clip and turned the handle to Andrea.

"The secure flip was on.... care to try again?" said Ellie, silence reigned in the room.

"Eleanor...." began Rick in a reproachful tone, the blond woman looked at her with a confused face. 

"no? .... fine the secure is on again" she said as she put the secure flip on again and offered it again, the woman didn't take it, instead, the latino guy did it for her. Once the gun taken from her, she lifted her arms. "would any of you please explain me how are we all dead?" The latino guy sighed at pulled her by the arm, Ellie let him, while the black guy pulled rick around. 

They were scavengers, got around the city trying get supplies, Ellie looked at her surroundings, they were five, but the bags that they carried around were far bigger than needed to feed five people. She assumed there were more, and given their clothes were clean, they were by the river. Her trail of troughs ended at the same time the guy that pulled rick along stopped talking, she could hear the same Blond woman, Andrea saying “ you just rang the dinner bell”, Rick looked horrified, but Ellie just frowned “got the picture now” said the latino man that pulled her, as a bunch of walkers pressed against crystal doors of the building, it was a shopping mall. And the glass was already starting to break.

"Okay.... you were right; it was my mistake to think I was actually alone in this city" said Ellie turning around. 

“what were you two doing there anyway” asked Andrea.

“I wanted to get out of the city, Mister Rick Grimes here was going to help me" she began "I was scavenging inside the tanks when he arrived....” began Ellie but Rick cut her off

“I saw an helicopter, turning around a building” he said fast, but to no avail, the people beside him didn’t believe a word he said

“there was no helicopter!” said a black guy as a black woman followed “ you just saw a vision it happens sometimes” she said trying to rationalize things

“I saw it as well…. and heard it” said Ellie with a serious expression “and if it was an hallucination, there wouldn't have been so much walkers in the first place, the noise must have alerted them" she concluded, but sighed "look I am really sorry for this.... I get it... It's my fault so, please, give me a chance to think how to get us out from here" she concluded. Rick turned to the young woman, for a moment, she was taking all the blame, and she didn't deserve it, he was the first one to make noise, to get in danger. He turned to defend her, but was cut off by Glenn. 

"It's okay.... you were defending yourself... and i got you here... so" He stepped in, trying to light the mood, Ellie half smiled, but got serious again. 

"Do you have any way to contact your camp?" 

“Hey T-Dog, try again, can you contact the others?” asked the Latino guy, as the black guy goog out a wakie talkie

“wait.... are there more of you? The refugee center?” asked rick

“yeah… there refugee center” said the black woman in sarcasm “they’ve got biscuits waiting at the oven for us” she said as rick clutched his teeth, annoyed.

"The refugee center is a myth" Added Ellie with a sigh "there is nothing here... but you have a camp outside of the city, maybe a large group" said Ellie as Glenn turned to her frowning

"how do you know that we are a large group?" asked Glenn, and a mist of doubt roamed the air. But Ellie only smirked

"your bags.... they are big and look quite heavy; you ain't going by foot like that, and cars can't get inside the city, you should be camping on the periphery" she began "plus you just said 'contact the others' so, there's more people.... and" she added lifting her finger "by the sight of your used but clean clothes I'm guessing you are by... a near by lake or river in the woods?" 

Silence stroke as they looked surprised to the young woman, Glenn looked at his clothes and Rick was also impressed, and suppressed a smirk.  She was sharp. 

"....what was your name again" asked the black Woman, and Ellie smiled

"I'm Eleanor Sherry, but we should leave the presentations for later, once we are safe" she said as she turned to T-dog. He put the small speaker aside

"I get no signal...." he said, but then realization stroke him "maybe the roof" he said but, his voice gt covered by a sudden thunder noise, larger than a normal gun. Rick knew that sound very well. It was a sniper riffle. 

“and you say I’m loud!” Ellie complained looking up, her hand on her waist.

Andrea grabbed her forehead, she looked like she was going to have a crisis attack “god damn… it’s Dixon” she said as they all run upstairs, when Ellie arrived, Morales was discussing with a man that was standing over the edge of the roof, she assumed this guy was the oh so called Dixon.

“man! You are wasting bullets we don’t even got man!” said T-dog angry “and you are bringing even more of them on our ass! Man just chill!” he said exasperated. Ellie inflated her cheek and let the air escape by a side, with a frustrated sigh, he had a good point.

“hey! I had enough I got these taco bender up my ass all day, and you think I'm gonna take orders from you? That… would be the day” he said, Ellie raised an eyebrow, 'a racist red neck' she asked to herself. The hot headed guy continued his discussion with T-dog until they threw punches at each other. Ellie was sure the Dixon guy had been in enough fights before, he knew where to aim, and T-dog didn't have a chance at all. But the fight ended when Rick, stepped in, graving the forgotten rifle on the ground and hitting Dixon with it. The guy swayed confused, and Rick took the opportunity to shove him against a large pipe that came out of the building and handcuff him. 

“and who the hell ar you!” said an annoyed Dixon

“officer friendly” Rick answered lifting him up to meet his eye level.  “ now look… Dixon, there are no ‘niggers’ anymore, no dumb ass shit inbred white-trash fools either, only white meat and dark meat… there's us and the dead, we survive this by pulling together, not apart”

“Screw you man” he said

“it seems you have an habit missing the pint” commented Rick as Dixon smirked

“Well screw you twice” he said as Rick pulled out his gun and  pointed to his forehead. But Dixon was not faced, he knew Rick wouldn’t shot, Ellie knew too. Silence was all they could hear, the other members of that little group stared expectant.

“you wouldn’t, you're a cop” he said

“All I am now, is a man looking for his wife and son, anybody who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. Now I’ll give you a moment to think about that. “ he said as he began checking the mans pockets, Ellie gazed at Rick, he was married, and he had a wife and a son to look for…  so that was why he contacted her in the first place. ‘now it makes more sense’ she said, but still wondered how he got separated from his family. The dispute ended with Rick finding weed on one of Dixon’s pocket trowing it away, and leaving Don into the pipe to wail and scream all he wanted. Rick went to the other side. As Ellie looked back at the people that stared at him, she gave a small smile and walked next to him, he looked to the horizon, his right hand, the had that had the gun was shaking , he grabbed the wrist with the other one.

“hey” said Ellie appearing beside him, putting her hand on top of the restricted wrist “that was impressive! Full bad ass cop mode!” she joked, but since Rick was still on edge her expression softened “you did well back there,  if it wasn’t for you a bigger tragedy would have happened”, he let go of his shaking hand, and Ellie’s grip only got a little stronger, for some reason it was starting to take effect, Rick thought  “You did excellent to me Officer Friendly” said Ellie in a merry tone as she gave a smirk. Rick looked at her and restrained a smile, but an upward twitch escaped him, he wanted to say thank you, but before he could her smile faded as she pulled her hand away.

She turned and rested on the border “Not counting Dixon.... these are good people. And it seems you just gained their trust so....” she said giving a tired gaze.

“Eleanor… this isn't only on you, I also... screwed up“ Rick began reluctantly

"hmmm " she grunted, Rick wasn't sure if it was some kind of agreement, or her thinking since she frowned to the front. “.... it could work…” she said suddenly, she waked away  to the group of people that took a rest of the commotion "Hey, now that it's settled, we should look for a way out, i was thinking.... this is a large city and i wondered if we could make our way trough the sewers" a small silence was made until the latino guy spoke. 

“Glenn, check out the alley if you see the sewer entrance” said Morales as Glenn jumped to the side looking, but there was nothing, assuming they must be on the center of the avenues, and were dangerous to reach. 

“not all... this building is from the 20’s there must be a direct entrance at the basement of the building, sewers were directly connected to prevent water accumulation furing flodding” said the black woman

“how do you know all that” asked T-dog

“it is…. was my work” she began  “I worked in the city zoning office” she said, they all got together and went to the basement. Leaving T-dog on guard of Dixon, and trying to get in contact with his camp site. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.......
> 
> Ah! sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to make this chapter as long as the first one and we know we are halfway trough the real episode 2 of the actual TV series so I guessed it would be a good moment to make an intermission. But the second part will come shortly after so no harm done. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoining it so far. See you in part two.


	3. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Chapter 2: Officer Friendly. 
> 
> Ellie and Rick met a small group that were scavenging in a mall center, when, thanks to Ellie and Rick using their fire guns, they attracted walkers that were now trying to get trough the front glass doors. 
> 
> Will they make it out?

 

"are you sure this is it?"

the small group stood in the basement in front of a squared hole with some stairs that leaded to a big sewer entrance, a person could get inside without even crouching.

"I've been here before, this is the only thing that goes down" began Glenn "though I never went down myself... i mean, who would want to right?" he said but as he turned he looked at the gazes of everyone around him, he understood and looked down scared "oh.... great"

"I can go with you..." said Andrea trying to reassure him, but Glenn shocked his head in denial and Andrea got annoyed "think i can't"

"... n-no... i that's not what i" said Glenn taken back 

"speak your mind" said Rick in a reassuring manner. Glenn took a breath and began again

"until now, it has always been only me, in and out... fast enough. But if something down there happens,  I don't want to get trapped behind you, not being able to escape. 

"you've got a good point... he's got a good point" said Ellie with a smile trying to lighten the mood "but you should at least have someone with you, to help you if you get trapped or something.... only one" said Ellie "another could stay guard here, while the rest go to the front part of the mall, keeping sight of the glass doors.... only in case they brake before you come back" suggested Ellie, and the group looked at each other. 

"sounds good to me" said Rick, nodding 

"i agree" said Glenn more sure of himself "i'll take one person... not you" he said referring to both Rick and Ellie "I've seen you both at the street, i'll be more at ease if you stayed behind and covered our ass for some walkers" Rick nodded "Andrea should go with you, given she has the other gun we have" he said and she didn't complain "Morales, i'll take you with me... Jackie, you can stay behind and yell at us to come back if something is wrong" the black woman Jackie nodded with a small smile 

"everyone knows their jobs" concluded Rick with a nod and a pat on Glenn's back, that accepted the compliment and went down the stairs, followed by the ma now Ellie knew was Morales. She, Andrea and Rick returned to the front door and looked around. 

 

"if you don't mind me, i'm going to search around for some things, maybe i found something interesting... after all I'm in a store" said Ellie putting her gun away. Rick could't help but smirk and shake his head in defeat

"don't wander to far" he said simply and Ellie lifter her thumbs while disappearing trough the mannequins; Rick turned to Andrea that gave Ellie a look of complete fear and confusion. And Rick wondered if he showed the young woman the same face when they got trapped in the tank, and felt guilty. Now he knew she was only trying to lift up the mood of people.

"She seems weird but... she's just a kid" said Rick with a serious face, and Andrea looked at him "If she hadn't done what she did... i would be dead" he concluded solemnly

"i suppose you are right" Andrea said not really convinced.

"Will it make it up to you if we get you out of here?" asked Rick while Andrea passed trough a small jewelry section.

"it could be a start" she commented with a small smile. Rick could life with that "she said before... the security was on... she turned it off but i didn't quite catch how she did" Tempted Andrea unsure, pulling out her gun.

"you haven't used it before?" asked Rick going to her extending his hand, she carefully put the gun in his hands 

"It was a gift, but... never really had opportunity to use it" she commented while rick turned the gun in a horizontal position. turning a small piece of metal close tot he handle, revealing a small red carving 

"the red dot means it's ready to fire.... and i think now you'll have plenty of reasons to use it" he said with a patient face, Andrea looked at him with a small smile, and guarded it again. 

“I’m back!” said Ellie walking to them. Andrea didn’t respond, but Rick turned to her with a teasing smirk.

“got something? New pair of jeans” Ellie smiled

“no… but I got this little tease” she said waving her hand up, a small first aid kit on it. 

“where did you find that out” asked Andrea impressed as Ellie gave the kit to her, Andrea took it with a small awkward smile. 

"In the manager's office actually.... hey" began Ellie with an apologetic face "i'm sorry I... scared you, taking your gun... and all that..."

"and I apologize for pointing at your face int he first place" said Andrea with an awkward smile "tough you did get us in this mess" she finished. Instead of feeling sorry, or annoyed. Ellie contained a laugh, and instead of getting annoyed Andrea just accompanied her. 

"I did didn't i...." she said not taking it seriously "though i have the feeling that if it wasn't me, your friend in the roof would have anyways.... but who knows right?" she said in a merry tone, "anyway... we are getting out of here one way or another so..... no hard feelings" she tempted.

"no hard feelings..." said a more relaxed Andrea "i'm going to check on Jackie.... see if they haven't returned yet" said Andrea going away, that only left Rick and Ellie. Wanting to break the silence, she asked....

 

“You never told me trough the radio that you were searching for your wife and son… did you... got separated?” she said with a genuine smile. Rick turned to her, and somehow he didn't have any problem with answering that personal question. 

“I woke in the hospital after i was shot..." began Rick "i don't know how long have i been there... when i went to my house....they were already gone" he finished. He tried his best to contain a snicker when Ellie made a surprised face, taking in the revelation of her own fortunetelling. 

“you were actually in a coma?” she said taken back “I was just.... oh man, it must have been a real shock on you rick… oh” she stopped herself, suddenly realizing she has been calling him for his name until that moment “I’m sorry… Officer grimes” she said awkwardly.

“you can keep on calling me rick, or what ever you like” he said in an awkward yet friendly tone “that way I’ll keep calling  you Eleanor without any remorse” he teased, Ellie looked back at him surprised and gave a genuine smile, she gazed into those sky blue eyes as her heart skipped a beat ‘his wife must be very lucky' she tough

“Then I’ll call you Rick, Even tough I still prefer Ellie over Eleanor” she said as rick chuckled "This seems like a large group... i hope you can find your son and your wife really soon.... I'll do whatever i can to help you.... after all, we are friends now right?"

Rick looked at her for a moment and smiled, he found himself trusting a stranger in record time; but he didn't feel it was wrong; he was glad he found her in the first place. 

"yeah.... we are" Rick made a pause, he wanted to ask why and how was she alone, but before he could, they heard the sound of breaking glass; the walkers passed through the first glass door, Andrea run back, accompanied by Jackie, Glenn and Morales. There was no way out of by the sewers. 

 

"those trucks on that construction site.... we could use them, they always keep a pair of keys around" said Rick, pulling away the pair of binoculars. Glenn looked down, and Ellie did too, she sighed. 

"If you really believe I can make us pass trough that little party over there... i'll have to need a distraction.... as far as i know... they are attracted by noise and movement" said Ellie serious. "Maybe... smell too, i don't know" she said slightly frustrated.

"smell?" asked Rick 

"They smell like dead... we don't; it's pretty distinct" said Andrea. And Rick looked down nodding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Well.... fuck me" Ellie said suddenly and Dixon snickered. She shot him a glare before turning to the binoculars again. Rick had the most disgusting, impossible, yet genius idea she could ever think of. They opened up a walker and rubbed it's smelly guts on him. Given that Glenn knew the city around, he could be the one guiding Rick. Against his better judgement, since the poor guy looked like he was about to pass out only by smelling the thing. And now the rest of them were watching in the roof. They were making a fairly good progress, until thunders came, what looked like only a cloudy day turned fast into  rain, and Ellie feared the smell and blood would run off their bodies. 

"it's just a cloudburst, we get all the time, it'll just past real quick" said Morales and Ellie looked trough the binoculars again, as expected they were noticed, but made it in time to climb the fence. Gun shots were heard and they reached a truck, Ellie could see them drove away from the walker filled fence. and turn the corner, until they were out of sight. 

"they are leaving us" began Andrea, panic going through them "No, no, come back!"

"They are not leaving us" said Ellie in a calm demeanor "they are searching an alternate route, passing trough the walkers is too dangerous they could be turn over" she finished, the rain stopped, and they kept waiting. Until a speaker came by. 

 

_Those roll ups at the front of the store, meet us there, be ready_

 

It was Glenn's voice, Andrea gave a relieved sigh, Morales smiled to Jackie, and Ellie looked serious at the front. 

"Let's grab your stuff... come on" she said as they began moving. 

"hey! you can't leave me here!!" screamed Dixon, that tugged the pipe, Ellie turned to T-dog, the person Rick trusted the cuffs key

"it's up to you big guy" she ended, T-dog stayed behind. 

They climbed down the stairs and Ellie watched in horror that the second glass door was about to give in, the others hurried, while she stayed behind, calling for T-dog. He finally appeared and she tugged him around, the walkers were already going in; they reached the roll gates where Andrea and Morales were already waiting at the chains to pull, they heard a car making noise and soon after another car and the voice of Rick, they opened the doors and found the truck with his back door opened, they hoped in just in the nick of time, and drove off. 

Ellie walked to the front and sat on the copilot seat, Rick smirked to her, but she didn't respond it, and he frowned confused, he looked around for a moment.... there was no Merle Dixon. 

 

He was left behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they got out of Atlanta. 
> 
> I hope you are liking it so far, forgive my possible typing mistakes, I'm trying my best to improve. My mother tongue is actually Spanish. I would love to read some comments, subscribe if you like to keep up with any updates, I'm fired up with this series, so they might be soon.


	4. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Ellie finally made it out of Atlanta, they were headed to the large group of people Andrea and Glenn belonged to. Surprises on the way, people are found and people are lost. How will our heroine cope with being alone one day and belonging to a large group the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> The characters of The Walking Dead are not my own. This is a fan fiction, and the original material is not used with any intent of profit. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

After an hour of driving, getting out of the highway and reaching a dirt entrance, they finally made their way to what seemed a camping site next to a lake. Eleanor smiled at her little accomplishment, she was right about the lake. The rest of the group were fast to get out, with a last invitation of Morales, he left Eleanor and Rick on the truck. There was an RV in front of them, and some other vehicles. Ellie never imagined so many people.

“This is it….. are you ready to go meet the rest?” Ellie ventured, but Rick didn’t gave into their light mood, and she gave him a concerned sigh “Rick, it’s not your fault and you know that; and don’t think this would have gone different if you didn’t cuff Merle Dixon on that roof” she began a little annoyed, and Rick turned to look at her “that would only mean that T-dog would be dead, and who knows if the rest of us, just….. I now that you are thinking of going back for him but…. For now, why don’t we just meet everyone… and ask about your wife and son” she said giving him a smile and he looked down with a weak smile and nodded, Ellie’s own smile grew larger. “you know I’m right…. I’m always right” she said with a smug attitude

“Yeah… kind of getting used to it” he teased, Ellie chuckled and opened her side of the vehicle. Rick did the same. She wanted to hurry to his side, but Rick suddenly run to the front, the voice of a child calling for his dad came by and a little figure was lost in Ricks arms. A woman walked to them, surprise on her face. Ellie wide eyed, and couldn’t help but smile, they were there, all that time, that lucky bastard…..

 

Then ….. a sudden unease stroke her… suddenly she felt so out of place, she looked at Andrea, that seemed to be reunited what looked like a sister, Morales had two kids and a wife. Glenn Talked around with people she didn’t knew… she still felt alone.

 

“and who might you be” she heard to her side, and jumped, her gaze landing on  an old guy with a rifle, he had a startled face, that Ellie reflected, she felt suddenly so shy, but took a breath and extended her hand.

“i-I’m Eleanor Sherry, the new girl; nice to meet you” she smiled, and the old man made a little amazed smile and took it.

“Dale Horvath” he shaked it in one move “the pleasure is all mine”

 

“Eleanor! Come! I want you to meet somebody” she heard to her left and turned, Rick was carrying his son, even if he seemed to big for that, Ellie guessed 11 or 12 years old, he put it down and Ellie walked to them. “This is Eleanor Sherry…. Eleanor….. My wife Lori and Carl, my son”

“Hey” she said with a quick smile to the Grimes family, her eyes traveled from his wife to the small head that looked at her, her first thought was that his son had his striking light blue eyes, that could pierce into your soul, and Ellie’s smile grew larger. “Nice to meet you” she said turning again to the woman.

“It’s  because of her that I am here at all, and I’m grateful” he said with a grateful face, watery eyes, Lori looked surprised at the woman and a smile formed in Carl’s amazed face, Ellie felt herself like the spot and didn’t know what to say.

“Then she must be a wonder woman” a voice came from her side, a tall guy came to them, maybe taller than Rick, and more fit. Ellie couldn’t help to feel impressed, and hurried to answer the extending hand of him “Shane Walsh, you really did this family a great service”

“You give me too much credit” said Ellie with a small smile “I’d just be grateful to form part of a group again” she said and a hand landed on her back, it was the old guy.

“Then welcome… I would be delighted to present you to the rest” he ventured.

“before that, and don’t take this the wrong way…. But, I don’t thin you should walk around with those” he said pointing to Eleanor’s waist. The two handguns in their holsters.

“oh…. “she said reluctant “I’d rather not….. but I guess is should right” she said trying to lighten the mood, giving her handguns to him. The Shane guy still looked at her, and her gaze averted to her back, the crossed hunting blades on her back, Lori grew restless, realizing that the woman was loaded with weapons and tried to pull Carl a little away from her, but the boy could care less, he stared fascinated and the carved handles that he could see on her waist. “sorry…. Those are special, nothing is going to get me away from them” said a sudden serious Eleanor, her shy demeanor was falling apart, and Dale and Rick noticed. So the second one interfered.

“Say, Shane, leave her with the blades, she knows they are not toys” said Rick, Shane turned to look at Rick

“I guess.. as long as she doesn’t show them to the children” Lori stepped in, Ellie turned to her and smiled nodding. Shane sighed giving in and Ellie accompanied Dale, he presented to Morales family, to Jimmy, a mechanic, and the  Peletier family, that she didn’t knew before, Ed, his wife carol and a little girl called Sophia. Finally Ellie met Amy, the younger version of Andrea, and who was indeed her sister.  

 

Jackie showed her an additional small tent, a singular one that they had for emergencies. Since they haven’t accepted a single person for quite a while; Carol offered her a black hoodie for the cold on the mountain and Ellie contented herself to tie it around her waist, putting the blades out of sight, something that Lori seemed to approve of.

 

Night time came and two fires were made, Ellie remained with the group where Rick and most of the people she knew were, including Dale, Shane and Andrea.

“Mom said you died” said Carl suddenly, looking at Rick, who caressed his face

“She had all the right to believe that” he began “ the hospital was overrun when I woke up”

“I tried to get all the people I could man… “ said Shane looking down a little guilty

“I don’t have words to thank you for taking care of my family” said Rick with an emotional face

“there go words… falling short again” commented Dale trying to lift up the mood. Ellie couldn’t help but to notice the concerned yet nervous stares lori and Shane shared from time to time, and she wondered if there was something more to that story; but wanting to lighten up the mood herself. She forgot about it

“When words are not enough, our eyes speak for ourselves” began Ellie “Eyes are the window to the soul” she said with a smile

“ha! We are going to have  great conversations here” said Dale animated, while Amy complained. Ellie chuckled. But the mood fell off again, Ed Pelletier took a large log and tossed to their respective fire, and sat down.

“care to rethink that log… Ed” began Shane

“it’s cold man” he retorted,a Shane looked serious at him

“the cold don’t change the rules, does it?...... we keep our fires low so we can’t be seen from a distance, right?” Shane continued with caution.

“i said it’s cold” said the douche-bag again. Ellie sighed, there had to be at least one, if not two…. That always got their way around to keep living.  She could even bet her blades he didn’t do a damn think all day. Shane got up and eventually the coward backed away, and the log was pulled off. Shane returned to their respective fire, and the next person to start the conversation was Dale.

 

“Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon…. What will he say when he finds out his brother was left behind”

“I’ll tell him… I dropped the key, It’s on me” began T-dog

“I cuffed him…. That makes him mine” began Rick

“Guys, this is not a competition” said Glenn “I hate to bring race into this…. but it might sound better coming from a white guy”

“makes sense” said Ellie in a serious tone “but whoever does it has to be clear that Merle Dixon was handcuffed to that roof because he almost beat T-dog to death, after saying that not even this apocalypse could bring him to obey a black man” she concluded and Dale gave her a surprised look “he had this coming, there are at least 4 witnesses of it” she finished

“she’s right, we all saw it” Added Andrea “he was out of control, Eleanor is not exaggerating, your husband did what was necessary” she concluded, giving her last gaze to Lori “this whole thing is on Merle and Merle only”

“and that’s what we are going to tell Daryl?” asked Dale “I don’t see a rational discussion out of this”

“because there isn’t” cut Ellie “What is done… is done, hell might break loose when his brother comes back but if he knew him…. Then he’ll know what kind of situation he  brought on everyone” she said looking down “None of us is proud of it… a man died today”

“….. he might not be dead” continued T-dog, and they looked at him “I stopped long enough to chain that door. Stair case is narrow, maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it… it’s not enough to break through that-“

“so… what you’re saying is that he is still alive” concluded Ellie, she looked unsure to the side. As much as the rest.

 

They all gt up and went to sleep, Ellie’s tent was up and surprisingly, next to Ricks family, she gazed at it and smiled, proceeding to open it. Until she felt someone clearing it’s throat, she turned around surprised and found non other than Carl Grimes. Unsure light blue eyes jumped from her to the tent.

“Hey Carl” she said with a smile, kneeing in front of him, getting to is level, maybe a little lower. “how can I help you”

“Eleanor…. I just wanted to thank you…. For helping dad” he said in a serious tone, Ellie tried her best to suppress a smile ‘too cute’ she thought

“well… I’m glad I could be of help” she said with a smile “and my friends call me Ellie, I can be your friend right?”

“my dad calls you Eleanor” he said with a defiant tone,  and a little smirk

“well…. since you are as stubborn as he is” she began and Carl’s smirk grew a little larger “you can call me whatever you like…. And of course, come to me if you ever need anything… okay friend” she said and Carl gave a small nod, Ellie’s smile grew larger “okay…. It’s late you should go to your tent before your parents grow worried”

 

Ellie chuckled as she watched the little man walking away, skipping a little in satisfaction. She was never a children person but kids like were just too adorable. She turned to look around the tents and vehicles, until her gaze stopped in the top of the RV, where Shane sat taking watch, by the shadow she couldn’t look at his face, but she was sure that he was gazing at her. She decided to enter her tent. And drops of water fell down.  she looked at the ceiling and smiled again; she was smiling so often…. She was glad she could have a drive to live again.

 

And with that drive she dozed off to sleep.

 

.


	5. Dysfunctional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has found his family and Eleanor has found a group to stay with, she would love to take a break but problems are still on the horizon.... Merle Dixon was left behind, and T-dog suggested he was still alive. Will they go back to Atlanta for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the characters and original plot of the walking dead TV series and comics belong to their respective creators, as to say.... not me. This is a fan fiction, only made to entertain whoever wants to read it. I don't intent to make any profit of it.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy.

 

Maybe it was dawn…. Maybe it was already morning and she was just too tired to notice. One thing was for sure, someone woke her up. Ellie shifted around when someone nudged one side of her tent, a shadow creeping over it, and a male whisper said.

“You awake kid?” she heard, at first she couldn’t recognize the voice, but as her senses sharpened, she did….. it was Shane

“Now I am..... something wrong?” she asked through her tent

“I was wondering if you were up to accompany me to get fresh water for everyone” he said and Ellie frowned, but then relaxed her brows, ‘so he want’s to talk’ she figured. She was fine with that, yesterday the only thing they could talk about was Daryl, and Rick’s awakening. And that guy Shane,  didn’t trust her,  she could tell.

“sure, give me  a minute” she said getting up, getting her pants and her hoodie. She walked out of the tent glaring at the still clearing sky, it was maybe 6 in the morning and she yawned, she wasn’t exactly a morning person.

She looked around and spotted some people up already, Carol, that was drying some clothes, Dale was on the watch post, and next to the pickup was Shane, hand on his waist, waiting for her. She walked to him and he gave her a little smile.

“Good morning” she said, and sat on the copilot seat.

“you slept well?” he asked, starting the engine and turning the car around, to face the track.

“I did… thank you” she said, still a little confused, but decided to give it a shot “you want to tell me something? Ask….. me something?” She said looking at the front

“yeah…. Something like that” he said with a serious, restless face. Ellie figured he was not prone to hiding his emotions, and right now he was a weird combination of wariness and annoyment. After some turns they reached a small stream, the current was good and the bigger amount of rocks and river sand over actual dirt made it the water clean enough. Shane pulled over the car and got out, Ellie followed behind him, and helped pulling the different plastic containers out of the back.

A moment of silence reigned while they filled the first two containers. And Ellie was about to ask, but Shane beat her to it.

“where did you get those blades?” he began “and the handguns”

“the blades are the only thing I have left from my father” said  Eleanor after a small pause “the handguns….. I picked then from the corpse of a police officer….. I can no longer remember how long have I been with them” she commented.

“what were you doing before meeting Rick….” He said serious, but then gave a huff of disbelieve “you…. Alone, I mean…. How old are you?” he said serious “where are your parents” his tone had some concern in it.

“*sigh* not sure…. But I’ve been alone for…. Five months?” she said “I…. lost my mother in the outbreak” she concluded fast “and…. It doesn’t really matter what age you have, what really matters is how fast you can adapt and survive… right?” she gazed at Shane with a serious face, but then a snicker broke  the uneasy environment, Ellie was snickering “is it that hard to believe?”

“Why did you decided to go with Rick…. If you were doing well on your own” Shane gave now a genuine concerned face. And Ellie gave him a small smile

“loneliness does….. things you know” she said closing the filled plastic container and putting it aside, getting up “after a while…. You get tired of it” she pushed the full container to the side of the pickup and pulled another empty one “hey…. I get why you are doing this…. I’m the real stranger here… you know Rick, but any of you know me” she said with a small grimace “you are thinking if you should trust me or not….. you are measuring how dangerous I really am; even if you said ‘welcome’ yesterday in front of Rick, you are thinking about it”

“and annoyingly smart too” Huffed Shane and Ellie smirked. He walked over to her “so …. Should I trust you” he said looking down on her, he could be at least a head taller than her... maybe a little more.

“I wish you would…. I’m not a threat; however, trust is gained through actions and not words… so I’ll ask for a little faith instead” she said in a playful tone. Shane stayed there a moment, staring and then chuckled, graving his chin, averting his gaze for some seconds and looking at her again.

“you are really annoying” he said in a light tone, graving the two filled recipients lifting them to the back of the pickup and pulling another empty “let’s speed this up… we already lost a lot of time” he finished

“aye! Aye! Captain”

 

By the time they returned, most people were up, Rick included, he was talking to Lori and seemed that they were upset; Ellie got out of the vehicle and helped the others to carry the tanks of fresh water, and couldn’t help but gaze at the Grimes couple, maybe trying to pick up if they were actually arguing. But instead, she found a nervous Lori that turned her head to the side, Ellie followed her gaze, that landed on Shane, and frowned. But before she could try to make something out of it, a cry of help was heard. Lori screamed Carl's name and ran into the woods, Rick following after her. The others went to search for some weapons and Ellie rushed to the crest of the hill that made some shade to them. Trying to follow  the screams. By the time she arrived, Lori was kneeled over Carl, and Jackie over Sophia.

“Is anyone injured…. Scratched? Bit?” asked Eleanor and Carl turned at her, Lori shock her head in denial and Ellie’s gaze turned to the bushes where she heard pumping noises, and sighed in frustration. She pulled out the larger blade and walked over to the bushes. Andrea and Amy stared in confusion at the group of men that were beating up a walker that was on the ground.

 “stop that already!” said Ellie with force as Rick and Glenn stopped looking at her, Shane noticed, shotgun in hand, Dale looked startled as well as Jim and Morales. Before Dale could tell Ellie to back away, she pulled her blade up and kneeled over the walker keeping him steady with her knee, she pierced the blade into he back of his crane, the growling stopped and Ellie twisted the blade around, making a cracking sound on the process. Glenn flinched and looked away while Ellie pulled the bade out in a swift move and got up. With a whip like twist of her hand, she cleaned her blade from the blood of the walker, leaving a fine blood trail over the brown shirt of the corpse. She turned to the startled men. “ the only way to stop a walker is to hit him clean on the head….. not make jelly out of it” she said a little annoyed….. the awkward silence continued and Ellie huffed a little “was this the only one around?”

“We believe so….” Adventured Dale “this is the first one we had up here… they never come up this far into the mountain”

“well, they’re running out of food in the city, that’s what” said jimmy, Eleanor shock her head.

“Only one?” she said serious “he followed the smell of blood coming from this deer….. whom are these arrows anyway?” She asked, but before any of the men could answer, a rustling came from the woods.

“son of a bitch! That was MY deer!” A young man, maybe on his late 30’s walked by, he had a crossbow, and an outfit that resembled Merle’s in some way, Ellie swallowed and drew restless…. This guy had to be Daryl Dixon.

 

Daryl walked around “aw look at it all nugged on by this filthy!... disease bearing!.... motherless bastard!” he said kicking the corpse of the walker

“calm down son, that’s not helping” interrupted Dale

“what’ do you know about it old man!” he said walking to meet Dle’s face “why don’t you take that stupid hat and o back to “On Golden Pond”?” he huffed, and returned to the half eaten deer annoyed, pulling his arrows out of it “I’ve been tracking this deer for miles, gonna drag it back to camp; cook us up some venison” he trailed on, Ellie could see the uneasy faces of everyone. Nobody dared to open their mouth and make the young man even madder “what d you think… we can cut up this….. chewed part right here” he said signaling the guts

“I don’t… think you should take the risk…. Might do the same that when a person gets bit” tempted Ellie, the man turned to her and stared a little

“we’ll that’s a damn shame… and where did you come from…. were you the one that took down the motherfucker?” he said walking past her.  The Daryl guy walked to camp, calling for Merle, but Shane interrupted, calling him back. He was trying to brake the new to him steady, but Rick stepped in and told him he handcuffed him to a roof because he was a threat to  the group, and Ellie rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead. Obviously Daryl went nuts, and attacked Rick, even pulled out a knife and Shane had to reduce him to the ground, eventually Daryl stopped fighting and looked at Rick

“what I did was not on a whim, your brother doesn’t play well with others and he left me no option” said Rick

“this isn’t his fault…” T-dog stepped in “ I had the key and dropped it…. It fell down a drain…. I’m sorry” he said as Daryl got up, and passed back and forth, like a caged lion, looking at the different faces.

“damn you all people!” he said, in a combination of hate and pain, and Ellie felt terribly guilty, and couldn’t help to step in.

“we are sorry… this happened” she began, Daryl turned to look at her on a swift move “but there’s a high possibility he is alive you see….” She said and Daryl walked to her “T-dog could close the door to the roof with a chain and a padlock….. so the walkers can't get him....” she said nervous, Daryl was glaring at her, and she fought to meet his gaze "I…. can guide you to where he is" she concluded serious.

“no….. I will” said Rick, Daryl looked at both of them, still angry, but seemed to consider it. 

“he better be alive!” he said going to the side, Ellie let out her breath again and turned to Rick

“Rick you don’t have to do this, you just met your family!” she said, but Rick walked to his tent. And she sighed frustrated. Lori got inside the RV and Shane looked at Ellie, who also gave a worried look, he sighed, rubbed his head and walked to the tent.

Ellie looked back at Rick and Shane, he changed on his police man outfit and was walking back to the center of the camp.

“can you trow me a bone here man? And tell why why are you risking everyone's security over a douche-bag like Merle Dixon”

“hey, you might want o rethink your words there man” said Daryl that was next to the campfire

“no, I did- douche-bag is what I meant” said Shane looking at him for a moment “Merle Dixon… the guy wouldn’t give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst”

“what he would or wouldn’t do doesn’t interest me….. I can’t let a man die of thirst, me… thirst and exposure;  we left him like an animal caught in a trap, that’s no way for anything to die, let alone a human being”

“so you and Daryl…. That’s your big plan?” asked Lori, that was also on the campsite, Carl sat beside her. Rick turned to Glenn and  grimaced in defeat

“oh, come on…..” he began

“you know how to move through out the city” Rick began “and I’ll be more at ease around you… and she will be too” he said referring to Lori, but she didn’t give any sign of approval.

“So you are going to drive of with three of our men and leave he camp unprotected” began Shane angry

“four” said T-dog suddenly

“my day keeps getting better and better aint it?” said Daryl cleaning his arrows.

“you saw that walker…. It was in camp! They are moving out fo the cities, and we need all the manpower we’ve got, your are putting us all at risk here”

“Eleanor is staying …. She will protect the camp” he said,  Ellie lifted her brows in surprise, she didn’t want to suddenly turn into the center of attention, but even so walked to the men.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence?” she said unsure “but I can’t help to give Officer Shane the right here…” began Ellie, both men turned at her “if you are coming back I think you should make a better profit of it, and as I recall it, we Left a bag full of ammo and shotguns that could compensate the risk and the ammo you are going to use” she offered. Shane turned to her and then to Rick

“That’s right…. The bag of guns next to the tank” said Glenn in suddenly realization.

“what guns?”

“six shot guns, two high-powered rifles, even a dozen handguns; I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left….. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed, and Eleanor couldn’t retrieve them when we escaped the tank….. it’s just sitting there on the street waiting to be picked up” Shane looked surprised, but invested and dared to ask

“ammo”

“700 rounds…. Assorted” Shane gave a deep breath, suddenly it was worth the shot.

“you went through hell to find us” said Lori suddenly “you just got here and you’re gonna turn around and leave?....and for what? Merle Dixon, it’s too much of a risk even with guns thrown in” she said alarmed getting up, Rick walked to her “make me understand” she urged

“I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy” Rick began and Lori looked scared at Carl “Lori, if they hadn’t taken me in back at home, I wouldn’t have even met Eleanor, I wouldn’t be here in the first place…. They said they’d follow me to Atlanta, they’ll walk into the same trap I did if I don’t want him… the walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped, our plan was to connect when we got closer”

“is it our walkies?” asked Shane

“Yeah” said Rick

“so why don’t use the CB” offered Andrea

“the CB is fine…. But it’s the walkies that suck to crap, date back to the 70’s, don’t match any other bandwidth, not even scanners in our cars” Lori looked at them and then down. She wasn’t happy with it, but seemed to be complying. Rick turned to Carl and caressed his head. Promising to come back.  They were getting ready, going back with the same truck they arrived, and Rick made a deal with Dale so that he could lend him the bolt cutters for the chains on the roof, and was now talking to Shane, who gave him ammo for the trip. Ellie sighed and walked up to them, Rick turned to her confused and frowned when she got out one of her blades and handed  it to him.

 “I’ll feel better if you have it, it’s more useful when you want to keep a low profile” she said  serious “and just so you know, you better come back with it, if you don’t I’m going back to Atlanta for your ass.. like it or not” Rick smirked and shocked his head, taking the blade, fitting the sheath on his belt.

“I’ll come back with it” said Rick with a nod and a last hand shake to Shane, before he got up in the truck, where Daryl was turning the horn insane.  And they drove off

“you think I should have insisted in going…. In Rick’s place” asked Ellie suddenly, giving an uneasy feeling to the truck that drove away.

“Well I think I’d rather see those bad-ass skills myself” he said turning around, lifting his finger at her, Ellie looked confused “but if you call me Officer again I’m not giving you your handguns back” he teased and Ellie smiled, she knew he was trying to lift her mood up.

She watched Lori going out of her tent and walking away to the woods. And Shane going on it, coming out with a discouraged Carl soon after. Ellie gave another sigh and couldn’t help to feel restless and guilty, and begged to get something to do..... so she walked over her small tent, changed into simple clothing Carol left her on a side, and walked down the trail to the lake where the other women were already washing up clothes. She Looked to the side and saw Shane in the water, trying to lift Carl’s spirit up, and half smiled.

 

“mind if I join you ladies… I would like to lend another pair of hands” suggested Ellie

Jackie commented “at least you volunteer”  Ellie looked at Shane that was playing wit Carl, at his laugh Ellie smiled.

“Yeah…. I still remember when my dad had to move his place of work and we stayed, I know what that feels” Commented Ellie while damping her clothes on the water.

“what did your dad do?” asked Amy

“he was a cop too” shaid Ellie with a small smirk, Andrea nodded and looked to the side “when he was named lieutenant he moved to a bigger city, and I was probably younger than Carl…. maybe made a bigger fuss about it” she ended, she was washing her clothes until she stopped and and turned around, the gaze of Ed peletier on her back, and she couldn’t hold it in “Either way, I bet other asses are not In the same emotional discomfort”

 “well… it is what it is” said carol as she shyly went back to work, and Ellies mistrust and anger  only rised even more. “but I do miss my maytag” she ended

“I miss my benz” said angrea

“ I miss my coffee maker, with that dual drip filter” said Jackie with a look of pleasure on her face

“my computer .. texting” said Amy. And a moment of silence was made, until Andrea tempted.

“I miss my vibrator” as there was giggles along the women, and Andrea smirked shrugging shyly  

“me too” answered Carol and the laughts were more evident. Until Ed got closer asking what the ruckus was about, Carol looked down and Ellie tried to ignore the exchange the best she could, looking back at Carl, who wasn’t there anymore, and Lori walking back up the hill, leaving Shane to pick up the things he got and put on his boots.

“something wrong Ed?” began Andrea

“nothing that concerns you” answered Ed “and you should be more working less talking, this isn’t a comedians stage” he said in disdain to carol. Ellie glared down, her patience was slipping away.

“well you know what Ed… if you have so much of a deal with how your laundry is done… why don’t you make it yourself” said Andrea getting up and trewing a shirt at him, to what the guy only trew it back at her.

“that aint my job missy” said in a dangerous tone, while Amy got up and tried to stop Andrea

“and what is your job exactly…. Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes all day?”

“well… I’m sure it aint listening to some uppidy smart-mouthed bitch… tell you what… come on! Let’s go” Ed Peletier urged and Carol stood up fast, already obeying but Andrea got in between.

“I don’t think she need sot go anywhere with you Ed”

“don’t you think I won’t knock you on your ass, just cause you’re some college educaded cooze” he retorted back to Andrea that gasped, Ellie couldn’t take it anylonger andgot up herself, going to him.

“Oh I’m pretty sure of what kind of god-damn-ass-coward you are, the people your kind aint worth nobody’s shit” she said in hate. Ed looked out of himself.

“Ed… stop, please..” began Carol walking to him, and he decided to raise his hand at her instead of Eleanor; she glared and got inbetween using her left forearm to receive the full impact of a punch, she showed it aside and punched Ed Peletier in the face, a cracking sound combined with the gasps of the women as he stumbled back some steps. He looked down and touched his bloodied nose, then turned libid to Ellie, Andrea wide eyed as well as Amy. Suddenly falling silent, fear rising in the air.  

“Try that again you fucking pig and you are going ot regret it for the rest of your life” Ellie said raising her arms up the air. Ed made an amused weeze and extended his arms to grab a hold on Ellie, but before he could even touch her, Shane pulled him back from the collar, dragged him away and pushed him to the ground. And proceeded to puch his face, over and over. Ellie watched with satisfaction at first, but her gaze turned to concern… and fear; Andrea and Carol screamed for Shane to stop, and shane slightly lifted him from the ground.

“listen to me Ed… next time you dare raise a hand to your wife, your little girl or any other person I this camp… I won’t stop, you hear me!” he said tugging him as Ed agreed, giving a last punch and stepping away, Carol ran over him crying and apologicing, he remained on the ground, Ellie looked back at Shane and instinctively grabbed her left forearm, that now had a red bruise. He looked at her as he rubbed his head and walked way.

She wasn’t sure why, but she wished Rick was there….. yet she didn’t know that they were going to take much longer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in this chapter, Shane is starting to trust Ellie, the total bad-ass that saved the day and confronted Ed 'douche-bag' Peletier (yeah! girl power); i couldn't help it to make her that way, i personally hate men that hit women and if more, women that give men special treatment (I'm looking at you Lori)
> 
> Amazing way to finish Episode 3 of the series: Tell it to the frogs, I recommend you to see the original content, in the remote case you haven't done it yet. See you on the next chapter.


	6. Fortunetelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter we saw Ed-asshole- Peletier get beaten by both Eleanor and Shane, after he tried to hit his wife Carol. Eleanor didn't know at the moment, but Rick was having troubles on his own. Will they come back later than expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The characters of The Walking Dead are not my own. This is a fan fiction, and the original material is not used with any intent of profit.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

´not cracked… that’s at least something; damn Elle, you need to keep your cool’

Ellie frowned at the front. She was scolding herself, while she bandaged her arm. Rumors of the incident with Ed Peletier burned like wildfire and put Shane in an undeserved position, at least, on Ellie’s eyes. He might have gone a little too far, but it was noble of him to stop it for good; now that she looked at her bruised and hurting forearm, she wondered how was she going to pull that off if Shane didn’t step in.  She sighed and put her things aside in her back pack again.

“are you alright?”

She jumped startled and looked to the entrance of her tent, light blue eyes crouched on it, looking directly at her arm. No use on hiding it, she thought while putting a long sleeved shirt she found lying around.

“This” she said lifting her arm, but then waving it in front of her “ahhh it’s nothing serious Big Buddy… I…. hit it with something” said Ellie looking to the side, getting up and going to the entrance of the tent. Carl stepped back, and Ellie looked at him smiling “how are you?” she asked and Carl shrugged

“I’m good” giving her a small grimace, she senses he had his spirits down still, and even if she didn’t ask Shane or talked to him at all about it, she figured that with the whole situation, Lori wouldn’t want Carl around Shane for a while, and the little guy still seemed down.

“Hey…. It’s only been some hours… I’m sure your dad is going to come back by dinner time” she said and he looked at her “you know… I think what he is doing is noble, and the right thing to do; you should be proud of him”

“I know… and I ‘m proud of him” Carl nodded serious, Ellie smirked, and assumed he was trying to be tough, she found that adorable. “you are missing one blade” he commented looking at her waist. With that comment Ellie returned from her daydreaming and looked to her waist.

“oh… I gave one to your dad… as a lucky charm” she said with a wink, Carl looked at her and quirked a little smirk. “maybe while waiting for him we could do something fun… I could teach you how to make a compass out of a leaf and a stick” she suggested, his face turned one of amusement and his smirk turned into a playful smile.

 

“Carl….” Said his mom going over them, Carl turned to look at Lori, as he put a hand over his son’s shoulder “Ellie how are you feeling” She asked, however, with a wary tone.

“I’m good thank you… “ she said quickly, but as Lori was about to continue Carl went running over to the side, Amy and Andrea came back with a load of fish, Lori clapped as Carl moved around trying to touch them. Ellie smirked as she clapped as well. Morales thanked them openly, but all jokes and amusement ended when Dale appeared before them, a startled face that Eleanor noticed he used quite often.

 

“hey ah…. I don’t want to alarm anyone but…. We may have a bit of a problem” he said looking up, Jim was at the top of the hill with a shovel. Ellie walked to Shane and Dale that looked at it and frowned

“wait… is he…” she began, but her face turned to concern imagining what he was digging “how long has he been doing that?”

“I…. I don’t know, I just talked to him, he’s digging like if possessed” said Dale concerned.

It was at first Amy, Andrea, Dale, Shane and Ellie that walked to Jim, indeed he was digging graves. They looked at each other not sure of what to do. And Shane talked about it first, soon Carol, Lori and the rest joined them. Shane asked what he was exactly doing, alleging he wasn’t hurting anyone, Jim continued his labor.

“I’m not hurting anyone”

“but with all due respect…. you are scaring everyone else” Ellie intervened “what ever you are doing it’s clearly not for the sake of anyone…. Not even yourself”

“hey miss why don’t just leave me the hell alone? Huh? Mind your business for a change” he said in a tone of disdain “yeah we all know what happened down there, how Ed Peletier’s face got all beaten up because of you”

“That was different Jim” Shane stepped in, but Jim paced around, the shovel on his hand

“You come out with a bandaged arm and he can’t even stand!” he continued and Ellie glared

“are you hearing yourself right now!” she said angry “If he did this to my arm, imagine what he could have done to Carol’s face!”

“well that better out to teach you that you don’t belong here with us…. and that you should grab your stuff and leave the way you came” He said walking to her

“okay that’s enough Jim” Shane stepped in between and tried to take the shovel, but Jim resisted. He tried to attack Shane with the shovel, and this one reduced him to the ground. Handcuffing him. He broke down in shame and pain, telling the people present how his family was eaten by the walkers, and how no matter what he did, he couldn’t help them. He was lifted by Shane and taken to the side, Ellie gazed around and her eyes fell on Carl, of all people…. He looked annoyed, gazing at her arm and back at her, until his mother urged him to move; Ellie sighed frustrated and walked after them.

 

Jim was tied to a tree, and Shane walked to him to give him some water, Carl and Sophia were over some books next to Lori and Carol. That’s how Ellie found them when she walked by, and her eyes landed on Jim. She wasn’t sure if she should say something, until he stopped her.

“I’m sorry I said those things to you….” He began, with a weird yet sorry face, and Ellie frowned “you did what none of us dared to….i was just… not myself”

“no harm done” said Ellie with a small smile “just rest and …. Cool your head…. You need it” Jim nodded a moment and Shane got up, turning to Ellie, he looked concerned, he rubbed his chin and was about to say something, but Ellie cut him short.

“I was about to clean the fish… I’m getting a little hungry; and I could use some help” she said with a quick smile

“sure….” Said Shane nodding and looking down “anyone else would want to tag along? We are teaching how to skin off fish!” he said in a lighter tone, as a joke and Ellie smiled, shaking her head and going first. Carl and Sophia got up and went after Shane.

 

They were tending the fish while the rest prepared for dinner and night time, and at first silence was something Ellie could live with, but it was slowly turning In awkward and she didn’t know how to break it for once.

“you are doing good big bud” she commented, Carl looked at her but didn’t smile, and looked back down

“yeah…. I guess” he said, but stopped and looked at her again “can I ask you something?”

“sure…. Anything” she said still focused on her work

“why did you lie about your arm?” he said and Ellie looked at him, a little startled, Shane also lifted his face unsure “you said you hit it with something” Carl sounded more annoyed, and Ellie could figure out why, but that didn’t stop her to wide eye in surprise.

“well…. I didn’t lie…. My arm hit the fist of someone…” she tried to joke, but Carl didn’t move, she gazed at those light blue eyes and wondered how a kid could hold that sharp annoyed glance. “*sigh* you didn’t need to know about that, it was just going to complicate your life needlessly”

“I’m sorry my dad hit you” tempted Sophia, and Ellie turned at her with a smile.

“It’s okay…. It’s not that big of a deal; we were all on edge and I guess we could have handled better, we just didn’t tell you because we didn’t want you to worry” she offered, but not satisfied with her response Ellie continued “he’s still your dad, and he cares about you, he just needs to learn to control his temper and I’m sure he’ll do so one day” Sophia nodded and gave a  little smile that Ellie answered, she turned to Carl….He had the same stern face and Ellie huffed “I’m sorry I kept this from you…. I won’t lie to you again” He was not convinced “I promise I won’t…. Okay?” She offered.

 “okay…. fine” a little smile crept to his face and Carl regained his labor. Ellie couldn’t help but to smile, and also cleaned her fish. Shane watched the exchange with a mix of amusement and confusion, he wasn’t sure when was the last time the little man got angry, or if he ever was that mischievous.

“you might want to rethink that promise Elle” he teased Eleanor “he’s going to milk it”

“too late, she already promised” said Carl, Looking down, a smile never leaving his face. Ellie couldn’t help a laugh and Shane smirked; he gazed at Ellie that was still interested it he remaining fish. At first he was skeptical Rick would get attached to her so easily, but now Carl was at ease around her too…. . 

“I’ll go check on Jim, untie him…. Maybe he’s already cooled down” he got up, trying to escape from his thoughts “want to come along… any of you” he offered and Carl got up, but turned to look at Ellie, at that movement Shane couldn’t help but to smirk, he was right, Carl grew attached to her, record time

“Go ahead… I’ll get these fish to Carol and we’ll set the fire to cook them as soon as possible…. Okay” she said with a smile and walked off.

 

It was night time and people were eating their fish happily, Ellie gazed at the group when Morales teased  to ask Dale, while he always kept track of his watch, to what he answered, in a philosophical way, that what something important, not to be forgotten but not to be adored either.

“that was a nice thing to say to you son” commented Ellie with a sigh “considering that the little thing understood half of the things his father said” she added. Andrea and Amy couldn’t help but to laugh, and Dale followed “but you are right…. Time is the only thing that will stick with us, tell us where the end really lies….. and I think it’s romantic in a sort of way” she said smiling

“you are both so weird” interjected Amy, Ellie laughed while she got up

“where are you going?” asked Andrea

“I have to pee….. geez trying to be discrete around here” Amy complained and giggles were heard around the group again

“well…. I should get moving myself” said Ellie getting up and stretching “Thank you for the food Carol, it was delicious” she said with a smile that Carol answered

“w-wait… where are you going” it was the turn of Carl to ask

“She volunteered to take first watch today” commented Shane with a little smirk, getting out a handgun and extending it to Ellie, but as soon as she was about to take it, he lifted a little “but I want it back by the end of your shift” he warned

“fine……” she said with a little roll of eyes, putting the gun in the holster. Shane gave a look at Carl that seemed to settle down and to Lori, that stared at him with a serious face, Shane’s smirk went off, and he looked elsewhere. He didn’t notice but Ellie stayed long enough to see the whole thing, and yet didn’t want to accept the kind of idea that started to form in her mind.

“are you sure you want to take watch child?” asked Dale with a little concern “it’s oly been your second night… you could use it”

“Thank you for the offer, but I never go straight to bed after eating” she teased.

But the joked ended, a piercing scream broke the peace, and Andrea and the rest turned to look at the RV, Amy had been beaten. Screams of panic were heard around the camp, and people ran around scared. Ellie looked in different directions, walkers were appearing from all sides.

“Carl! Lori! Get back!” said Shane shooting his shot gun to the walkers, Ellie walked to his side and began shooting with her handgun, more walkers appeared and the moonlight that shone wasn’t a great help.

“shit….. Shane!” Ellie called to him as he turned “the shits are coming from every direction! We need to make a protection circle… Dale! Morales! Make a circle and get everyone inside!” she said firing the walkers that came close, Shane looked to his side and back at Lori that looked uncertain.

“Dale! Morales! Do what she says! Lori get inside! Fast!” he screamed “stay together! And move to the RV!” he shouted.

Soon carol and Sophia accompanied Lori and Carl, while Morales tugged his wife and children inside, Jackie also obeyed; the other ones that gave into panic run round and were lost of sight…. the small circle of the remaining people tried to advance together until they were able to reach the RV.

Ellie cursed again, after she ran out of rounds, and got out her blade attacking them at closer range; she was dangerously stepping away from the circle again her better judgement…. Until more gunshots were heard, Rick appeared with the rest of the group, taking the remaining walkers, Carl ran to him and Rick hugged his son, then Lori. He turned to Ellie while she huffed, looking back at him, he walked to her and hugged her, startled, Ellie couldn’t answer the hug in time

“thank you” he whispered, while Ellie’s scared face remained, she put her bleeding knife down and looked to the side, shaking her head in disagreement, grimacing in defeat. Rick looked confused, until the cries of Andrea made him turn his gaze to her.

 

At least six people didn’t make it that night, and among them, was Amy; that night, Jim remembered why he was digging graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly we end this chapter on a sad note..... people died.  
> I always wondered if Merle actually guided the walkers to camp, never really made the connection in the TV show about his 'revenge' and stuff... and always had my doubts about how they made it out past the walkers in all that turmoil; so i suggested a little strategy on my own.... I hope you enjoyed and see you on the next chapter.


	7. Live jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to her new group, Ellie wondered if she finally reached some kind of security and tranquility among the people she was around. But her dreams shattered again when, the night before, a group of walkers attacked the camp, against her and Shane's efforts, almost half the group died that night.... Amy included. Now the question is on the table, if they would keep their ground or move to a safer place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the characters and original plot of the walking dead belong to their respective creators, as to say.... not me. This is a fan fiction, only made to entertain whoever wants to read it. I don't intent to make any profit of it.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy.

Eleanor grimaced while she got out her blade of the crane of a corpse. She shouldn’t be making that much of a fuss; however, this corpse wasn’t rotten, it just went cold a couple hours ago, the face of the person was not even scary looking like the walkers….. and she almost felt like she was stabbing a living person that was sleeping.

She got up and looked around, she and Daryl were the ones making sure no more walkers lurked around, and all the corpses had the brains destroyed properly. It just sounded awful; and yesterday night she couldn’t have guessed just how many were bit. She wondered if she did the right thing yesterday night, and still wondered if she could have saved more lives if she reacted differently.

“Are you okay child?”

She turned her head, Dale stood beside her, he had a bottle of water on his hands that he offered to her, he tried to make a smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace with his concerned gaze, Ellie made a half smile and took the bottle, taking a sip, and giving it back to Dale. She gazed at Shane that looked at the men concerned, while Glenn and T-dog were taking the corpses of the walkers and burning them in a small pit. She sighed again at the terrible view, she never had to burn corpses, not that she would have the energy and material to do so anyway, and for her the image was morbid.

“she still won’t move?” she heard a rasp voice and turned, It was Rick that just arrived beside her. She looked at Andrea, like a marble statue, she stayed unmoving over the body of Amy, no longer crying, just lost in herself. Ellie sighed and put her hands on her waist….

“No matter how many times you see it…. It’s still traumatic; Amy’s cry of pain was the thing that altered us back that night….. and there wasn’t much that could be done to save her….”

“but we can’t leave Amy like that” said Shane “we have to deal with it” he ended concerned, Ellie looked back and nodded, it had been almost seven hours, and she feared that the transformation to a walker could be at any minute.

“I’ll tell her how it is…” began Rick walking to her

“Rick …may be we should….” Began Ellie unsure, but before anything else could be said and done, Andrea pointed her gun to Rick, with a decisive manner, so much different to the first time she aimed, and Rick noticed backing away. Ellie huffed and crossed her arms, while Rick returned to them “ I think we could wait a little longer…” suggested Eleanor and Rick nodded.

“you can’t be serious” whispered Daryl at her suggestion “that girl is a time bomb”

“and what do you suggest we should do” Ellie turned at him glaring “Shoot her from here like a practice target….”

“not too hard is it” he sneered meeting her eye level

“It’s her sister…  let her be a little longer, it’s not like she’ll rise up the second we take our eyes from her” said Ellie serious. And Daryl walked away grunting.

 

 “you had all this coming…. For leaving my brother tied to a roof” he said while going to carry more bodies, Eleanor sighed again exasperated. Wondering what else could go wrong that day. But even thinking that is calling for problems, and Ellie almost cursed when Jackie screamed around Jim got bit, starting up panic among people, they surrounded him...... Jim, that already proven to be mentally unstable, grabbed a shovel terrified, but T-dog got a hold of him from behind and Daryl lifted his shirt, indeed, a single bite mark was next to his stomach.

 

“I say we pickax his head, and the dead girl along with him”

“is that what you’d want for you” asked Rick frowning, a small circle of the people present was discussing what to do next while Jim sat beside the RV

“Yeah, and I’d thank you while you did it” he concluded

“I hate to say it, and I never thought I would but, maybe Daryl’s right” intervened Dale

“Jim is not some nasty monster or some rabid dog… he is a sick man; we have to draw a line here”

“the line is already drawn” cut Daryl again “zero tolerance for walkers”

“what if we try to help him, I heard the CDC was working on a cure” said Rick suddenly

“Heard a lot of things when the world went to hell….. you saw Atlanta, the government is gone and the military have been overrun… there is nothing there” said Shane

“wait… there could be something… that place is created to work past the worst of cases, like disease outbreaks…. Emergency energy for at least a whole year, food and shelter for the people who work inside, and if it still running…” Said Eleanor

“exactly….. there’s a chance we can survive there” said Rick “and Jim needs help, it might be his only chance”

The conversation ended when Daryl tried to kill Jim on his own, but was stopped by Shane and Rick, she looked at the last one dragging Jim to the RV, she tried to be optimistic about his case….. but she’s seen it happen before… and she feared it was only a matter of time before he was lost forever. She sighed, suddenly she felt too tired to be still burning around bodies and stabbing people on the ground.

“How do you know so much about the CDC” she heard suddenly and searched for the voice. It was Lori who asked, the other ones went elsewhere.

“Before this whole thing started, I wanted to be a scientist… do research, I was going to start my third year in university…. When It happened” she said serious looking at the front. A moment of silence was made, and since Lori didn’t seem like she would move, Ellie decided to, but was stopped by her again…

“I also wanted to thank you… for what you did yesterday” she said  “you helped Shane, stayed focused when everyone else was in panic”

“that comes with experience…., I suppose” said Ellie a little awkward

“and that’s why I also wanted to….. ask you” said Lori, with certain tone, and Ellie frowned even more confused “…. If you could spend less time around Carl; I know the things you do have a reason to be and that you want to protect us but… I don’t think you are a good example for my son” she ended fast, with a serious face.

Ellie blinked her eyes for a moment, with an unreadable face, she was trying to understand what was asked of her.  “you are asking me to stay away from your son because I can handle myself?”

“That’s not…. Listen, I’m really grateful for helping my husband and all but… we don’t even know you, I don’t know you or how my husband got to suddenly trust you so much…. and Carl is spending more time with you than I would want to… so just do me a favor and stay away from my family” Said Lori more apprehensive. And Ellie gave a frustrated sigh.

“okay I’ll end this weird conversation right now” said Ellie, trying to not get annoyed “I won’t dare to wonder how I’m a bad example for a child who is growing up in this kind of world, where he’ll eventually have to learn to survive into….. instead I’ll suggest you to tell him yourself to keep away from me…… because I won’t turn my back to him if he needs my help in any possible way…. That’s up to me to decide and not you to ‘ask’” said Ellie walking away, leaving an almost fuming Lori.

Ellie wondered why she took the conversation that far… she should have just  agreed…. Or why she felt so annoyed by it….. Instead she decided to still move the bodies, and occupy her mind in less complicated things.

 

“Eleanor” she head calling and stopped, trying to hide her tired face. It was none other than Rick Grimes, minutes, after his wife just told her to stay away from him too

“Hey….” She said with a tired face “you still need help with the bodies”

“nah i….. with all that has happened I haven't got a time to talk to you and Shane told me what you did yesterday… “

“I wish it helped more people to survive” said Ellie with a sad look

“Eleanor… it helped…. People” he said with a serious face “and I wanted to thank you properly, because thanks to that, my family is okay today….. here” he said reaching for his holster and giving Ellie her blade, she took it and looked at it and couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks for that… I can’t believe I forgot about it” she said with a little smile, but her face turned into concern when she looked at Rick again “this is not on you… you could have gone today, you could have gone back to Atlanta tomorrow, the walkers could have attacked us today… they could have come tomorrow; there’s no way we could have know this was going to happen”

“tell me that again with an actual smile and I might just believe it” he said with a defeated face and Ellie smirked, sighing. She wondered if she should tell him what Lori said minutes ago, but the loud sound of a shotgun was heard instead and Ellie looked to the side, Amy woke as a walker and Andrea shot her back to sleep.

 

Amy was the last remaining corpse they had to bury, and a small ceremony was mane in honor of all the people that died last night, Ellie looked at the tombs and suddenly felt angered at the irony.  

That morning Shane gave her back both her handguns. And Ellie was now walking around fully loaded , maybe the only one that did that still, but she couldn’t rest…. She still felt in battle, in angst… maybe Lori was right… and she was a bad influence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick walked along his wife and his son, Lori sniffed from time to time while they walked, and he was thinking about Ellie’s words, that it might have happened that day or the other day, that it could have been with him there or somewhere else. She asked him to not feel guilty about it, but Shane’s recriminations complemented her words just as easy…. He was supposed to be there,  walkers or no walkers, he didn’t even returned with the man he went to look for.

“are we safe now dad?.... now that we are together” his son asking brought him back to reality, and he kneeled in front of him

“I wont… leave… again” he said with a serious face “I promise you that not for anything…” Carl gave a look of relief, and he noticed his son had a huge load of stress on him, maybe he feared the same thing he did “now… why don’t you tag along Eleanor for a moment… I need to discuss somethings with your mom… okay?” he said, Carl nodded with a little smile and ran to the woman that was walking down the hill, on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey”

“Hey there Carl… how are you feeling” Eleanor asked

“I’m fine… just, sad about Amy” he said looking at the front

“we all are big buddy” said Ellie with a sigh “Yesterday was a difficult night, at least your dad got here in the  nick of time… I was getting worried”  she admitted

“he said he won’t leave again… he promised”

“well that’s great to know….” Said Ellie with a smile “as long as your parents are beside you…. You’ll be safe” she concluded, and Carl nodded to the front.

They kept walking and Carl looked  behind him, his mom and dad were hugging, and he decided he better stick around Ellie for a while longer, his gaze averted almost instinctively to Ellie’s blades again and he looked back at the young woman unsure, but he decided to take the chance.

 “will you teach me how to use a gun…. And a blade?” as expected, she stopped walking and turned to him with a surprised face, he tugged his jeans with his hands nervous, at this point Shane would have changed the conversation topic, and his mother would have given him an ‘absolutely not!’

“hmmm” she said with an devilish smirk “only when your father agrees…. I don’t want problems with your mom, she might not like the idea” she said walking again, Carl was at first surprised, but looked at the front with more confidence.

“I want to help you…..” he ventured, he would have wished to be more specific, but he didn’t got to speak his mind that far before; at least, with no one else except his father.

“and I bet you will…. But when you are older” she said smiling

“does that mean you won’t ever leave?” asked Carl again. Ellie stopped and kneeled to his eye level, light blue eyes met dark  brown ones, Carl gazed at them and thought of something warm and cozy, like a burning chimney, he unconsciously half smiled. ‘you can’t tell me lies’ he repeated to himself, expectant of the answer.

“I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me to stay” said Ellie with a smile, Carl huffed in relief and his smile grew larger “ah… that’s the face I wanted to see” she said while her smile turned into a mischievous smirk that he copied, Ellie got up and patted his head. He looked at her walk away and he stayed there smiling, she was as cool as Shane, as warm as his mom, as safe as his dad; he wanted to be like her, and with that goal in mind. He hurried his pace to catch up to her again.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Eleanor” she heard and looked at the side, Rick, Lori and Shane were talking outside of the RV, seems Rick went to talk with Jim about the CDC; given that idea was never concrete. Ellie bit her lip and walked to them “we are going to sweep the area… will you stay with Jim instead of Carol he’s…. he’s getting worse” said Rick

“sure….. Rick” she began unsure, but stopped Rick before he moved forward “have you given a thought to the CDC?” she asked, Rick looked at Shane

“we are talking about it” he said and Ellie nodded, as much as she wanted to be part of that discussion, she concluded she already left her position very much clear, she was the one that talked about the possibility on a more concrete basis.

She entered the RV, and her gaze found a sweating Jim, his breathing was elaborate, and the bite was bleeding again. She sat beside him and graved a wet cloth, leaving it on his front, and took a  bottle.

“Jim you need to drink” she said, he commented nothing and let her lift his head and help him drink. He went back to his resting position and Ellie gazed at the bandage that was coming off. She could get a sight of the pus that started to form and flinched in pain. She reached for her bag pack that was not installed into the RV, given she was the one that had the medical kits, and proceeded to get alcohol and cotton to clean it, but Jim grabbed her wrist stopping her.

“it’s not use….. and you know it” he said with a pained face

“all we know is that you might be cured at the CDC, and all you need to do is resist” she said getting her wrist out of his grip and reaching for the cotton still, lifting the bandage and cleaning the wound. “I know you are not really the biggest optimist out there, but you have to fight, you have to live” said Ellie with a pained face.

“you are like a life jacket” he began and Ellie frowned “you can jump into the lake and leave the boat, you can float” he said turning his tired gaze to her “you can stay on float on your own, but you can also make one float…. Only one, if you try to save more, you’ll also sink”

“Jim…” she said confused shocking her head

“you should just keep one… and keep floating” he said closing his eyes and trying to rest. Ellie looked down unsure, a shiver traveled down her spine, she knew he was in a delirious state due to the fever, and she repeated herself to just forget what he said, but that didn't take away her fear.

 

By the time she got out of the RV, Jim was sleeping, his breathing got a little even, and his temperature didn’t rise, but didn’t go down either. She sighed and looked around her, Rick and Shane came back and were talking to the people present, she walked to them and Shane looked at her.

“How is he” he asked

“he stabilized…. But he’s running out of time” said Ellie defeated, looking down.

“yeah…. We need to decide this now… For those who agree we’ll leave first thing in the morning….. okay?” He asked around, said as Lori and Rick looked restless. Ellie looked around and her eyes landed on Carl, that was actually looking back at her, she gave him a little smile and excused herself, going back to the RV.

 

Next morning, almost at dawn, the tents were up, the fireplaces were scattered, the cars ready. Ellie sighed and was walking to  the RV, but rested on the outside; people gather around Shane that gave clear instructions of how to use the speakers, what channel they would be and how to keep track on one another, until Morales intervened, saying he wasn’t going to the CDC, and he was going to try somewhere else…. Good bye’s were made all along,  and Morales took off.  That was the signal for them to also move. Ellie looked at Rick and Shane, and with a small sigh she made her way back to the RV, that Dale was driving along with Glenn.

 

Ellie could summarize the first miles as nothing but tortuous, until the RV from Dale got over heated, they stopped, and Shane suggested to search over a near gas stations something to keep the vehicle going; Ellie walked out of the RV searching for Rick, giving a face of concern and no explanation. Rick sighed and walked to the RV, Jim was still on bed, his fever was not like before, he was conscious but dangerously weak.

“don’t worry… we’ll be back on road in no time” said Rick

“oh no… Christ” he said in pain “my bones are like glass…. This ride is killing me; so please…. Leave me here” said Jim “I want to be with my family” he said looking at the window.

“you don’t know what you are asking, you have been delirious for the past few hours….” Began Rick

“I know that…. And I also know that I’m good now so please… I know that I’m asking, my decision and not your failure”

 

Ellie advanced with uncertainty to the feverish young man that rested under a tree, Shane and Rick lifted him there, and Jim sighed in relief, he got good bye’s fo Dale and Jakie. Evyerone else looks at him in pain but decided to go down the hill and to the  cars, maybe she was the last one there looking at him, she wasn’t sure. She walked up to him and extended him the bottle of water he was drinking on the way and three sleeping pills, something she found long time ago, but was never sure to use or to trow away, remainings of her weakest moments

“I know you don’t want to take a gun….. but this might ease the pain” she said unsure

“you gave me some last night so that I could sleep” he said with a tired smirk “I could taste it” he closed his took the bottle and the pills, and Ellie turned around with a sad face “stay on float… life jacket” he tried to raise his voice, and Ellie turned to look at him in a jump, almost scared. but decided to leave as fast as she could, that’s when she noticed she was not alone, Daryl also stayed behind, but said nothing and went after her.

 

The front entrance of the CDC was a combination of fear and desolation, corpses lying round everywhere, both military  and humans, more than anyone could count. They arrived once the sun was already setting, and with he pressing night coming , they roamed  fast in between the cadavers and  knocked at the metal roll up doors. But there was no response. People started to panic, night time came finally and walkers started to heard the noise, roaming around. Shane pulled Rick away from the door and Ellie gave a last look at the cameras when suddenly the ocular of one moved to fit her face, and the people that were far away, Her face illuminated.

“the camera… it moved” she said in a soft voice “it moved!” she repeated running to the gate again

“Elle thse are mechanical there is nobody!” said Shane, Rick tried to fright away from his grasp

“Please open the door! We are out of fuel and food…. The walkers are approaching…. Let us inside… please!” she screamed to the camera

“Daryl!” said Shane, Rick tried to fight with more force

“You can’t leave us out here!? I know you are there, you turned to look at us! You know you can help us!” Daryl got a hold of her waist and lifted her dragging her back up, Ellie tried to squirm around. “you prefer to talk all day to your computers instead of opening that door?! You are letting us die here!” she screamed her tone turning into disdain “no!? let go of me!” Ellie tried to brake free. Rick stopped fighting and gave a desperate look at Ellie before turning around to leave. But suddenly, a blinding light shone on their eyes.

The doors opened….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we know what's coming.... yes... it is the end of season 1 and also the end of book one, encounter. I hope you liked this first chapters, and if you have been reading then you might as well figure who is Eleanor growing more attached to.... might as well change some tags for next book. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed.... again, and see you for the last chapter of part 1.


	8. TS-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Grimes and his group reached the entrance of the CDC, what seemed to be deserted, but to Eleanor's cries of help, a door opened. Will this be a place where they can stay?

Ellie escapes Daryl’s hold and runs to the entrance, the strong lights went off and people went after her, they had the guns up, scared and looking around, the place seemed empty, no walkers, no people. Until a voice was heard from the other side. A man on a medical jump suit came with a machine gun  lifted at them.

“are you infected”? he asked wary. Ellie put away her hand gun and lifted her arms.  

“we are not…. We are all fine” she said, the man seemed to recognize her voice more than her face as he waked closer

“what do you want”

“we want a chance” rick stepped in next to her

“that’s a lot to ask these days” he said reluctant

“….. we know” said rick nervous, Ellie huffed next to him. And the man looked around to each one of them.

“you’ll all submit to a blood test… that’s the price of admission” he said suddenly as rick agreed, Eleanor let out her breath “you got stuff to bring in do it now, once this door closes it stays closed” he said going over the door. People hurried to get some back packs and came back inside, the man used his ID card and a code to close the doors and the roll up metal doors. He turned to look around again and Rick approximated.

 “rick grimes” said Rick offering his hand as the doctor took it reluctantly.

“dr. Edwin Jenner” he said, and turned to the woman that was also approximating.

“Eleanor Sherry….. thank you, for this” she said with a shy smile, and Edwin Jenner nodded.

 

Ellie couldn’t stop gazing at Dr. Jenner, even if she wanted to.  People were all crowded in the elevator it was already a miracle they all could get inside in one go.  She tried to imagine how far were they actually going underground. She found it odd that the panel didn’t show any number.

 “Doctors always go around packing heat like that” said Daryl from the corner,and Jenner turned around.

“there were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself” he said as he looked around “but you all look harmless enough… except you” he teased Carl, and the little man made a smirk in response. “I’ve got to keep my eye on you” Jenner turned to look at Ellie that couldn’t help but smile and he tried the same, twitch on his mouth, and turned around. Once they came out of the elevator, they walked a long hallway. Some doors were of easy access but the great majority had either a lock or a special code of accession. Ellie tried look around, wondering where was everyone else.

 “are we underground?” asked Carol suddenly, and Dr. Jenner turned to look at her for a moment, but never stopping.  

“Are you claustrophobic?” he asked and Carol admitted she was “ we might be… just try not to think too much about it”  he said once they reached a large dark room “VI bring up the lights of the central room” he said and a great round lamp shone light around an assembly or monitors.

“welcome to zone 5” he said  

“where is everybody…  the other doctors… the staff” began rick

“I’m it….” He said “it’s just me here”

“but what about the person you were speaking with?” asked Lori “Vi?”

“Vi, say hello you our guest…. Tell them…. Welcome” ordered Jenner a strong female metallic voice came out of nowhere

_Hello, guests. Welcome_

“hate to admit…. But Miss Sherry was right about me” he said, signaling Eleanor, she could feel a heavy blush on her face, and she tried her best to not to gap at him.

“…I-I'm so.. so sorry…. I didn’t mean” said Eleanor seriously embarrassed. A snicker came after her sloppy apology and she turned around, her glare landing on Glenn that tried his best to remain serious.

“it’s alright…” he said with a small smile. “We should get going… I need to take your blood samples”

 

 

 

Ellie looked at her cup of wine and gave a tired but contented smile. After taking the blood samples, Dr. Jenner was kind enough to offer some food, and Ellie found a variety storage of canned, even microwave, and she couldn’t remember the last time she, alone ate a whole can of tuna. To the complains of Carl and Sophia; she looked around her and giggles, taking another sip.

“you know in Italy children do take a cup of wine after dinner…. In France too” said Dale while serving wine to Lori

“well when Carl is in France or Italy he can have some” she concluded

“aw come on… it’s not like it’s gonna hurt… come on” joked Rick and Lori looked at him, surprised, but daring as she left Dale serve him less than a shot, a grimace and a complain of Carl was followed by strong laughs and praise of her mother, Ellie smirked and she took another sip.

“and how long are you going to take with your cup!” she heard to her side, Daryl had a bottle in hand “it’s the second time I came to refill and nothing….. the booze is not going to evaporate you know” he commented and Rick gave another snicker, and Ellie tried not to laugh.

“oh yeah…. Why don’t you go over Glenn, I bet his face can get redder than mine” she said taking a larger gulp and grimacing in the process…. It had been a long time she had wine.

“sure… take it out on me” said Glenn smiling. Ellie couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed. Rick took a moment to thank Dr. Jenner again for his hospitality, and people cheered around. Ellie noticed that even many were happy, Doctor Jenner kept a straight face, maybe annoyed and figured that’s why rick cheered.  

“so when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc?.... and the…. The other doctors that were supposed to be figuring to what happened…. Where are they?” Began Shane, more morose.

“we are celebrating Shane” cut Rick “we don’t need to do this now”

“Whoah wait a second… this is why we are here right?..... we were supposed to find all the answers and instead we… found him” he said  signaling the doctor with a thumb “found one man…. Why?”

“when things got bad many left to be with their families and  when things got worse, the military cordon went overrun” he began “ the rest bolted”

“every last one” inquired Shane further, and Ellie tried to understand his logic, even if the moment he chose to be frank was not precisely the best one.

“no… many couldn’t face walking out the door” said now… and annoyed Dr. Jenner “they opted out… there was a rash of suicides….. that was a bad time”

“but you are still here… why?” asked Andrea

“I just kept working… hoping to do some good” he said in a hush tone”

An awkward silence reigned in the room and Glenn walked to the table.

“dude you are such a buzzkill, man” he said, all looking at Shane, that looked down, the reason they got that mood. But Ellie couldn’t stand it.

“I can relate to being alone for too long” she said suddenly as the doctor looked at her “you survived and stayed sane…  you found us, helped us….” She said with a smile “that mister is a bigger good for us”

“I agree with Eleanor…. Thank you” said rick

The doctor didn’t reply, but at least the mood good a little lighter.

 

 

Ellie shifted until finally finding the right spot and let out a sighed moan of relief. She sat on the floor of one of the office rooms Dr. Jenner offered for them to use. He told them about the showers and the hot water was a blessing to sore muscles and tired faces. Ellie let herself be on cotton pants and a shirt she found around, her long half dried hair rested on the seat of the couch, and natural curls were starting to form. She could almost close her eyes, imagining she was in her bedroom, playing video games on a weekend….. instead, she kept her eyes open, entranced by the light of the ceiling…… electricity, she wondered why Dr. Jenner kept saying that power wasn’t what it used to be, with only him around and for some time, there should be more left. Maybe there was  some fuel generator that was not working properly….. they could try to fix it, use Dale’s tools for it….  If there was fuel that was missing they could go outside to search for gasoline…. Food….. they could…. Stay

 

Giggles brought Eleanor back to reality, she frowned trying to doze of to sleep again. She didn’t care if it was not her intention in the first place, but a little tug in her hair made her sigh and open her eyes, she saw Sophia and Carl on the couch,  and she snickered

“hmmm how long was I asleep” she said trying to lift her face, Carol was sitting on the other couch, reading she lifter her gaze and smiled sweetly

“half and hour… maybe more; you were out cold” she said and Ellie smiled “cold enough that Carl and Sophia braided your hair and you didn't notice”

“you have pretty hair Ellie” said Sophia and Ellie frowned, she lifted her hand and touched around the couch, indeed she felt a braid here and there, small and large and laughed.

“thank you for the compliment” she said stretching and lifting her head, some long curls fell to the side, but the braids remained a little stiff and pointy, and a loud laugh was heard behind her, it was Carl and Sophia that were laughing  at her hair, lifting her gaze Carol soon  joined them “and that’s why I don’t drink wine” added Ellie searching for her hair band, yet she didn’t undo the braids, only used the hair band to tie them all together in a high ponytail, giving a weird look of curls and braids falling to each side of her head.

“but it’s good you woke up, searching for Sophia’s pajamas, I remembered I found something in Ricks clothes the other day, and figured I should give them to you… so that you could give it to him” said carol, reaching for a bag, Ellie got up and walked to her. Carol got out a little metal ball with one clip and Ellie gave a huff of surprise.

“my Beretta” she said grasping it ”I gave it to rick back in Atlanta… thank you” she said reaching for her clothes and pulling her holster, securing the Beretta on a small pocket.

“then I guess it just returned to their rightful owner” said carol as they smiled.

“Ellie will you teach me to..” began Carl

“Any good books” Ellie turned to the side, Lori going into the room, glass of wine in her hand but at the look of Eleanor she stopped and covered her mouth snicked

“you have something to say about my……” said Ellie making a pose extending her hair with her hands “……professional made braids” she teased with a smirk, Lori noticed Carl and Sophia giggling on the back round and couldn’t help but smile

“they look just perfect on you actually” said Lori trying to make an impressed face “sophisticated” but the end of the word was covered by a snicker

“oh yeah… you are hilarious….” She said walking away “have a sweet night you all”

 

“good night” said Lori, Ellie snickered and closed the door behind her.  She walked down the hallways and wondered if Dr. Jenner was already sleeping, she knew it was no use pestering the poor man after all this situation and maybe she should let it go. But there was something about him, she wasn’t quite sure, but every time she saw him she felt he was hiding something…… they were so similar and yet so different, he was also alone for a long time, he had that tired look on his face, that only meant he was tired of himself…. What she couldn’t understand was why he was still like that after meeting them, why he didn’t change, adapt…. Just like she did. Reaching the tall white hallway to the main control room, she found Rick, empty bottle in hand stumbling from side to side.  She called him and he lifted his head, a snicker echoed through the hall and then a laugh

“what’s that…. thing on your head” he said between laughs as he walked forward, he swayed and almost fell on top of Eleanor, if she didn’t grab a hold of him and then pulled his arm to support him.

“that… is called hair Rick… Sophia and Carl were playing doll with me while I was sleeping”

“oohhhh hohoh” he said turning to her “the great…. Eleanor cherry let her guard down” he teased

“I’m not a cherry” said Ellie trying to make him walk, but felt she was dragging him instead “how much did you have to drink anyway”

“i… promise this is the only one” he said getting is bottle up and frowned “I think” Ellie giggled “you….. thank you…. For protecting my family” he slurred his words “the camp…. And now” he continued

“if you keep thanking me so much I might get conceited” she commented

“I promise….. I’ll protect you….. you” he said looking at the front “you won’t be alone… again”

“just don’t drink this much again…. Okay” she said arriving to the offices, to what should be the couch where Lori and Carl were sleeping “can you go on from here cowboy?”

“yeap.. I can walk on … my own, you know” he said opening the door stumbling until he closed his door. Hearing a thump on the ground, Ellie chuckled and walked back to another door, where some bags lied around and her blades and handguns were, she grabbed her back hoodie and curled up like a ball and dozed of to sleep…. Completely forgetting about Dr. Jenner.

 

 

“give me play back of TS-19”

_Playback of TS-19_

“few people have ever got a chance to see this… very few” In a large screen the virtual image of the head of a human being was shown. The brain was sculpted in a tri-dimensional design and it showed it’s activity, specially of a living person. Eleanor looked at the screen concerned; that morning, after the hangover heads appeared and they ate breakfast, they inquired Dr. Jenner about the cure of the disease, what has he discovered even if he was alone. He guided them to the central round room again. He explained to the people  present what happened into the brain, what synapses where and how our memories and experiences made us unique. But Eleanor was not interested in his explanation, she already knew. She was interested in the other signals, those small  details on the side of the screen she tried to understand…. Age… gender, body temperature, general vitals…..

“How long did it took her to turn?” asked Eleanor suddenly, Dr. Jenner fell silent “she is infected… isn’t she… this is the recording of her transformation?” Eleanor looked at Dr. Jenner with fear and concern “how?”

“subject Test 19 was, unfortunately bit… and volunteered so that the process can be ….. indeed…… recorded” he concluded “Vi show us the first event” the image  turned ot the side as between the registered synapses, a dark tree like infection formed from the spine to the brain “it invades the brain like meningitis, the brain goes into shock, then the major organs…. Answering to your previous question….” He said Facing Ellie, that turned her attention from the screen to him “Vi scanning the second even… resurrection”

 

_Scanning_ _second event_

 

“the time of resurrection car vary from individual to individual… the shortest reported time was of three minutes, the longest we heard of was eight hours; ST-19 lasted 2 hours… 1 minute, 7 seconds” he said looking at the screen.  Suddenly a red light emanates from the base of the brain, and between the dead cells, more red lights start again, as if the oxygen deprived neurons could just work again. How ever, it didn’t spread all the way back.

 “it… restarts the brain?” asked Lori

“no… just… the basic movement and coordination” said Ellie looking at lori

“but they are not alive” said Rick, confused

“you tell me” said Dr. Jenner lifting his hand at the large screen

“it’s not a resurrection” said Ellie in a morose tone “the memories don’t come back…. The feelings, the pain, they don’t recognize their surroundings, it’s the virus that forces the cells to keep on working” said Eleanor with a frown, and looked at Jenner “they are not alive” she said even more confident.  Dr. Jenner was about to say something but the attention of everyone went immediately to the screen, a strong light came from it, and in a flash, a tunnel like image traverses the brain. The power went of and the screen shut down again. 

“you don’t what it is… do you” asked Andrea more apprehensive “somebody must know something”

“where are the other facilities… Europe… asia” asked Eleanor, still trying to contain himself

“i… don’t know” confessed Jenner “communications went down…. all directives, everything…. I’ve been uncommunicated for almost a month” he said turning from Ellie to Rick

“sorry to inquire you further Dr. but I’ve noticed that the clock o your wall is going backwards” said Dale “and I wanted to know what happens at 0”

“the fuel on the generators runs out” he answered

“and then…..” inquired rick, but the doctor didn’t gve a definite answer “Vi! What happens when the power runs out!” he said looking into space

_when the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur_

 

Everyone walked out, T-dog, Glenn, Shane and Rick went to search for the generators room, see if there was anything they could do. Ellie payed no attention the rest as she launched over one of the offices and searched around the bookshelves, anything she could search about the response to emergencies of the CDC facilities. Wasted time, there was nothing. She grew even more restless when she turned around to grab her handguns and blades but stopped, and took a breath. She pulled her blades and left the guns aside, for a fear the sound might activate some kind of alarm, and walked to the hallway. Searching for Jenner back at the central zone 5.

“Elle?” she heard and jumped turning around, Carl was out of his room and stood unsure in front of her “where are you going?” he asked and Ellie sighed.

“I’m …. I” she stuttered

“Carl….” Lori came out of the room and her gaze collided with Eleanor, she gave a stern face and urged Carl to get inside the room, he protested, but complied. Eleanor walked to her.

“I should have been more clear with you before….” Lori began angered

“stop that…. This is not the moment” said Eleanor angry “I’m going to talk to Dr. Jenner, something is not right”

“Of course something is not right…. We are running out of energy” said Lori with a huff

“no… I mean him” said Eleanor, ignoring Lori’s attitude the best she could. “He’s hiding something… I thought it was his solitude at first” Ellie admitted with a little shame “but the way he comments about all of this, like he has given up….. and the fact he hid this information from us until now… and, he never said what Wide decontamination meant exactly…. I wish I would have noticed sooner, and ….” Said Eleanor…. Unsure how to continue, but shock her head “just hear me this time, only this once, and stay away…. From Jenner”

 

 “…. You know what I think…. I think, You are a little shaken, after the explanation Dr. Jenner gave; and you might just want to sit and relax a little bit” started Lori waving her hands “we’ll wait for Rick to come back and if Dr. Jenner wants to tell us something he’ll tell us” she said closing the door.

Eleanor stayed at the door, again blinking her eyes, trying to process what had just happened, anger rising between her in a whole new level. She wanted to kick that door open and give her a piece of mind…. Instead, she turned around and paced through the corridors until, finally she found exactly the person she was looking for.

“Dr. Jenner, I was searching for you” she said  trotting to him, he looked at her and kept walking

“I was about to take a glass of water….” He commented

“Rick is checking that the other generators are functional….. and I was about to propose you that we could go out into the city and look for gasoline or other kind of fuel, something that can keep the generators working”  she said trying to keep his pace, Dr. Jenner looked at her “we can’t give up just yet!  We’ll make this work” she said trying to smile.

“…. You remind me of someone I knew…” said Jenner “she was smart….. and so brave, always trying to come up with a solution to things” he said with a small smile “there is an additional room of generators that might work with gasoline…. They are old and haven’t been used in a while, maybe you could give them a look”

“yes! Of course….” Said Ellie with a little hope

“ah but… I have a little headache…  would you go ahead… it’s in the central hallway before zone 5… I’ll catch up to you in a second”

“oh sure… I’ll… meet you there” said Eleanor frowning, while Dr. Jenner went away, she huffed and walked to the hall, her anger was going away, and with this new possibility…. She wondered that maybe she was indeed overreacting…. Like Lori said. By the time she arrived to the hallway she looked around the doors, maybe she could find the room Dr. Jenner was talking about…… then she felt a stinging pain on her arm she jumped and tried to turn around, reached for her arm and pulled something, she looked, it was an empty syringe. She turned to look back and Dr. Jenner was standing looking at her. She wanted to scream at him, but her voice couldn’t come out, she let the syringe fall and walked forward, trying to reach for her blade, but her legs weren’t strong enough, she felt herself falling. But arms caught her, Jenner reached for her, she looked at him with a terrified face. And her head swayed.

“this is for your sake…. You’ll soon be alright” he said lifting her to her feet, and walking over to one of the doors. Ellie tried to blink and  frowned…. Her eyes were blurry, it was so dark. Jenner left her body there and walked to the door. Closed it and felt a clicking sound.

Ellie felt her eyes grow more and more tired, a tear escaped her face, frustrated…. she couldn’t move…. She couldn’t think. Her mind was sinking….. she was sinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenner walked back ot the section where the rest were, they came out of their rooms, asking why the air conditioning didn’t work, or the lights were out. He kept walking going to sector 5 main room and looked at the clock, it rested only half an hour…. Maybe to much to his humble opinion

“Jenner what is going on” asked Rick

“the system is shutting down all none priority energy expenses…it’s designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second… starting from the half and hour mark” he said signaling to the  clock again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It was the French” Jenner said suddenly “the last to hold out as far as I know…. Our people were bolting down, committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed I the labs until the very end” he said with a nod “they thought they were close to a solution”

“what happened” asked Jackie, Lori looked around, expecting to find Ellie asking instead, in the end, she was the one that suggested the other facilities first, she couldn’t spot the young woman.

“same thing that is happening here.. the power grid…. They ran out  of juice” eh said in a defeated tone and walked to the front panel. Rick urged everyone to go back to the dorms and grab their things. Lori looked around unsure and still searched for Ellie to pop out any minute.

“Mom…. Where’s Eleanor” asked Carl suddenly, and Rick turned to look at Lori, with an alarmed face, her heart beated fast and she shock her head in denial. Before Rick said something, an alarm went off and the big panel showed the count down from a 30 minutes forward. People tried to run for the door but the great metal gates suddenly closed. They were locked.  They were in panic, all of them and Rick urged the doctor to talk, to open the doors… but he was unmoving, he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t angry. Lori got a hand over Carl's shoulder and grabbed her mouth with the other, she feared she could scream of desperation any minute.... Eleanor told her.

“it’s better this way”

“what is better….. what happens when the time runs out” asked Rick “answer me!!”

“you know what this place is!” said the doctor suddenly loosing it “we protected the public form very! Nasty! Stuff!” he turned to Shane “weaponized diseases that could wipe out half the country!? Stuff you don’t want getting out ever!” he calmed down and sat “in the case of power failure HITs are deployed to prevent anything of getting out”

“HITs?” asked Rick, but the doctor said nothing “Vi what are HITs?”

_HITs High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5000 and 6000 degrees…_

Rick hugged Lori scared, she looked at the ceiling and trembled…. She knew, and she didn’t listen.

“it sets the air on fire…. No pain, the end of sorrow, of grief… regret… everything”

 

Lori looked around in desperation, Daryl and Shane, both grabbed axes  and tried to get at the door. Carol hugged Sophia that was crying. Panic was rising all around them, between the people that wanted to get out, between Andrea that was going along side Jenner, and also wanted to die. No one dared to talk about Eleanor, they all assumed she was trying to find her way to escape, she hoped she was trying to find a way to open the doors from the outside.

“your friend… she also understood, and accepted it….. and wanted to be alone” said Jenner suddenly…. looking down; Sophia let out another cry, and Lori looked down, Carl was crying again…. Daryl shocked his head in denial, Shane looked down alarmed.

“…. I think you are lying” said Rick suddenly and walked to him “about no hope….. about her… accepting it…. About you, okay with this…. if that were true you would have… opted out like the rest of them but you stayed… and you had a reason to stay”

“does it matter”asked jenner

“It always matters” said rick more certain “you chose the hard way… you had a choice… that’s all we want…. A chance to keep on going, to try a long as we can” said Rick, Jenner looked at him and used his ID card, typed on it and the doors opened. Daryl ran away, followed by T-dog and Glenn

“Storage room 201 across the lobby….” he said suddenly, and they stopped, looking at him, Jenner took out something of his pocket and put in on the table, two middle large keys and an empty syringe were on the table, Rick gazed down at them in pain and then back to Jenner, Lori gasped and covered her mouth in terror “I’m sorry….. for what it’s worth”

Rick grabbed Jenner by the collar and Lori got up, she urged Carol to take Carl, he cried but complied, and Lori took the keys from the table and turned to Shane, he had the same lost and desperate look than Rick. “….We’ll meet you there” she urged while Shane shock his head unsure “storage room 201”

“201… 201” he said and ran away, Lori went back to Rick and tugged him along, he had long let go of Jenner but this one seemed to whisper something on his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People run across the lobby tugging themselves around, Carol had Sophia and Carl, they were supposed to reach the Dorms and take their stuff before it was too late. Shane looked around for every door, only some had numbers. Until he stumbled along Storage room 201 and reached for the keys he had, he inserted them in the padlock that was on the handle and bolted it open. He hold his breath, an unmoving Eleanor was lying on the ground he walked to her, his hands trembled, and wasn’t sure if she was dead or alive. He tugged her hand, she was warm and then tried to lift her. 

He felt a stir and Shane lifted her the best he could, light shinning to her face Ellie grimaced and waved her head…… he let out his breath, she was alive

“Shane!” he heard, Rick ran to him, Lori was behind him “how is she!” he said apprehensive

“she’s regaining consciousness” he said and the tried to run with her body in arms

“Lori go get her stuff, stay close to Carl we’ll meet you at the entrance” said Rick, he had the bag of shotguns.

 

“--- Rick…. Wha…” hey heard, Ellie was awake and looked around and nowhere in particular, they were climbing the stairs to the surface.

“that’s it…. Open your eyes kid…. Come on” said Shane while they ran to the entrance.

“Jenner…. It’s a trap”she said frowning, moving her head and then grimacing in pain;  Shane sat her next to a column, where Carl and Sophia were. At the sight of Ellie Carl got up.

“Elle! Shane is she okay!” he asked worried

“hey bud… hey” she said smiling “I’m good…. No, I’m not…. my head” she said  frowning, graving her head.  Shane run to the windows, where Rick and T-dog used any means to open it. Carl to keep Ellie’s back against the column as she tried to focus her eyes, and noticed her surroundings. They were at the front door, and the windows…. The windows…

“shit….” She said trying to get up, she used the wall for support and Carl looked at her in confusion until she reached her holster, getting out the Beretta, Carl wide eyed at the little grenade and turned to look at  the men on the wall.

“Dad! Elle has a grenade!” he screamed and Rick and Shane turned around in a bolt. Ellie looked at the front, standing thanks to the column, extending her arm, Beretta in hand. He walked at her and took it with a nod, Ellie tried to smirk through her headache and turned around to motion Carl and Sophia to stand back, Lori ran to their side and grabbed Ellie by the arm and helped her walk to take cover. Rick pulled out the one clip it had and ran away, as the grenade exploded and the window broke, they all came out to the vehicles. Daryl gave a glance at the stumbling Ellie  that tried her best to reach the RV, and sudden anger boiled in his veins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie, more active of her surroundings looked around, Andrea, Dale and Jakie were missing. She was about to ask, but Lori jumped to the window.

“wait, wait they are coming” she said while Andrea and Dale emerged. They jumped  and hid on a barricade while the others also ducked inside the vehicles.

A huge explosion pierced through the already throbbing head of Eleanor, she felt light headed again. And when she lifted her head, only fire and smoke remained. Andrea and Dale entered the RV, Rick, that was in the pilot seat, turned around the RV and drove away.

They looked at themselves, Dale glanced at Ellie and grabbed her face in his hands with a relieved face, Ellie half smiled still in pain and leaned her back in the RV and looked to her right, Lori looked at her with a mix of shame, relief, and regret. Ellie smiled and put her hand on Lori’s that rested on her knee. She looked at Ellie surprised and huffed, looking down and trying not to smile, she sniffed and patted Ellie’s hand over her own.

Once out of danger, they changed to their respective vehicles, it was consensus that they were headed to Fort Benning, less cars were used, and Daryl rested only with his motorcycle. She confessed to the group she feared something was wrong and apologized for trying to confront Jenner on her own, and not talking to them first….. but they couldn’t accept her apology, they should have seen the same things and didn’t blame the woman.  Of course she said nothing about her conversation with Lori, it was no use; some kind of truce was made between the women.

A little faith….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the first part of the series!  
> I hope you liked it, and don't worry, this story is just about to begin!
> 
> See you in Part 2: Trust


End file.
